PLEASE WAIT FOR ME
by emerheliena
Summary: This is the story of U-Know Yunho, the leader of the Korean boyband DBSK. Being responsible and doing the right thing is always on his mind...But when his heart started to beat differently... things became more complicated.


**PLEASE WAIT FOR ME**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Ten years ago....._

_ A little girl about 6 years old was crying in the park. She was sitting alone on a swing, while continuously sobbing and tears were flowing from her eyes._

_While she was crying, a young boy about 12 years old, passed by. He noticed the little girl crying on the swing. He felt pity for the child. He thought that she might be lost or something. He suddenly decided to turn back and ask the little girl what was wrong._

_"Are you lost?" the boy asked the little girl._

_The little girl looked at the boy. She had tears in her eyes. Somehow the boy couldn't bear to see the little girl cry. He immediately pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe away the little girl's tears._

_"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" the boy asked again._

_The little girl just looked at the boy. And then she suddenly cried again. The boy didn't know what to do. Then he remembered the box of chocolates that he had just bought. He wanted to to give it to someone special. But he thought making the little girl stop crying was more important at that moment. He thought that he can always buy another box of chocolates. So the boy hurriedly took out the box of chocolates from his bag._

_"Come on. Stop crying. Would you like some chocolates?"_

_The little girl suddenly stopped sobbing and looked at the box of chocolates. She just loved chocolates. She tried to hold back her tears and suddenly asked, "Can I really have some of your chocolates?"_

_The boys smiled, "Of course. I wouldn't be offering them to you if I didn't want to give them to you," he answered._

_The little girl carefully opened the box of chocolates. She was very happy It was her favorite kind of chocolates. She immediately opened it, and then she ate some._

_The boy felt relieved after seeing the little girl had stopped crying._

_"Why were you crying anyway?" the boy asked._

_The girl looked at the boy. She was deciding whether to tell him the truth or not._

_"I was just sad. My parents had died in an accident a month ago. And ever since then I have been missing them constantly," the girl answered with tears starting to form in her eyes again._

_The boy's heart somehow stopped as he heard the little girl start sobbing again. He slowly bent down on his knees and faced the little girl. He then started to wipe away the little girl's tear's again._

_"Please stop crying. Little girls should always be brave. Do you want your parents to be sad?" the boy asked the little girl._

_"What do you mean?" the little girl asked._

_The boy smiled. " Your parents may have died, but that doesn't mean that they aren't watching you anymore. I am sure, they are up in heaven right now. And they are really sad because they can see that you're always crying."_

_The little girl smiled. "Really? Do you really think so? You're very nice. I never thought about them being sad and all. Do you really think that they are in heaven and watching over me?"_

_"Yes, I am very sure. So from now on, you should be a brave little girl. And promise me that you'll be strong and avoid crying so much," the boy said with a smile._

_The little girl looked at the boy. She suddenly thought that the boy was really cute and very nice too. The little girl smiled._

_The boy noticed that the girl was looking at him._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked._

_The little girl smiled again._

_"I just noticed how cute you were," she answered frankly._

_The boy laughed._

_"How old are you?" he asked._

_"Six and a half," she answered proudly._

_The boy laughed again. "You're only six years old and you already know when a boy is cute?" he asked as if unable to believe._

_"Well, I think you're cute," the little girl said again._

_The boy messed the little girl's hair as if teasing her._

_"You're still too young for those kind of things," he said with a smile._

_"Sorry....." the little girl said._

_"For what?" the boy asked._

_"For eating half of your chocolates. You were supposed to give it to someone weren't you? But now that I've eaten it, you can't give it anymore," the girl said with sadness._

_"Oh....it's okay. I don't think she'll accept it anyway," the boy said with a bitter smile._

_"Why? She doesn't like you," the girl asked curiously._

_"I'm not so sure," the boy answered._

_"Well, it's her loss. If you were going to court me, I would answer you immediately," the little girl said without any hesitation._

_The boy laughed and then at the little girl. She was certainly a very straight forward girl. As he was looking at her, he suddenly thought that she would surely grow up to be a very beautiful girl someday. Even at her young age, she was already very beautiful. And it wasn't really hard to tell that she would someday grow up to be a very attractive woman._

_"Come on. Where do you live? I'll take you home," the boy offered._

_The little girl told the boy where she lived and he took her home on his bike. While riding on the front of his bike, the little girl thought she would be the luckiest girl in the world if she became the boy's girlfriend someday. Somehow even in her very young age, she knew that she had already found her perfect match._

_When they finally arrived at the little girl's home. Another boy, about the same age as the first boy, was patiently waiting for the little girl. As soon as he saw, the girl, his tensed expression somehow changed._

_"Where have you been?" the second boy asked the little girl._

_"I went to the park," the little girl answered._

_"How many times have I told you to never go out without telling anyone, " the boy started to scold the little girl._

_"Who was I going to tell? No one was around. So I just decided to go out. I was so lonely. I had no one to talk to. I was all alone in the house," the little girl started to talk back to the second boy as tears were starting to fall from her eyes._

_The second boy's expression suddenly softened as soon as he saw that the little girl was crying._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to scold you. I was just worried. Next time, don't go out alone. Mom and Dad are already gone. I don't want to lose you too," the second boy said affectionately to the little girl._

_The little girl nodded and hugged the second boy._

_"Thank you for bringing my sister home," the second boy said to the first boy._

_"It's nothing I saw her while passing in the park. She was alone so I decided to take her home," the first boy answered._

_"Thank you anyway. I am Jonathan Park and this is my sister Lora. We just moved here a week ago from London," the second boy said._

_"I am Jung Yunho," the second boy said with a smile._

_And the two boys shook hands with one another as a sign of their new friendship_

"Hyung, it's time to go on with the rehearsal again," Max said to U-Know after he gently tapped U-Know's shoulder.

U-Know snapped out from what he was thinking, and just nodded.

"He's eating chocolates again. He's always like that whenever he eats chocolates," Jaejoong said with a laugh.

"Should we prevent him from eating chocolates then?" Xiah asked as a joke.

"No, just let him have his chocolates. Eating chocolates makes him happy...." Jaejoong replied with a loud laugh.

Xiah, Micky and Max all laughed together with Jaejoong. U-Know just smiled at his friends, and gently placed the box of chocolates he had back in his bag.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yes, two weeks of total peace...." Xiah shouted as he was running around the house that he and the other DBSK members were living in.

Jaejoong laughed. "I can't believe we have a two weeks vacation," he said.

"It's like a dream come true. Imagine no schedules, no interviews, no fan meetings, no rehearsals, no concerts, no tv performances," Xiah said.

"Do you guys have any plans yet?" Micky asked.

Xiah suddenly stopped rejoicing and looked at his friends.

"Come to think of it....Why am I so happy when I don't even have a single plan on how to spend my vacation," Xiah said with a sigh.

"We all have that same dilemma," Jaejoong said to Xiah.

"I want to go to a place where I can relax, where I can do whatever I want," Micky suddenly said.

"Yeah, that's what I want too. But I'm afraid if I go home, I won't have a moment's peace with all my relatives and friends coming over every day," Xiah said with a sigh again.

"We're all thinking the same thing," Jaejoong said with a laugh.

U-Know laughed. "Well I have a place to go to. And I have already planned my two weeks vacation in advance," he said with a smile.

"Where? Where are you going?" Xiah asked curiously.

"I am going to a friend's house. I'll be staying there for the whole two weeks," U-Know answered with a smile.

"A friend?" Max asked.

"Yes, he's been my friend since I was twelve years old. We haven't seen each other for more than six years," U-Know replied.

"Hyung is lucky he has a place to spend his vacation," Max sadly said.

"So do tell us about your friend....any sister?" Micky asked.

"Yes, he has a sister," U-Know replied.

"Is she cute?" Xiah asked.

"Don't even dream about it. She's six years younger than us," U-Know said to Xiah.

"Oh! Then she's what? Only sixteen now?" Xiah asked again.

"Yes," U-Know answered. "So she's off limits."

"Well...We aren't going to court her if that's what you mean," Xiah said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Xiah only asked if she is cute....Nothing wrong with that," Max said to defend Xiah.

"Well? Is she cute?" Xiah asked again.

"She's pretty... and very young," U-Know pointed out.

Xiah laughed. "You're being over-protective again. Why are you always so protective of almost

everyone? It's like you're always the big brother that has to protect someone ..."

"Because that's how he is," Jaejoong said with a laugh.

"I was just saying that she's way too young," U-Know said again.

"We heard you....So is she going to be there? I mean in the house where you'll be staying?"

Xiah asked again.

"I don't know yet. She's been living in London for the past six years. And I don't know if she's going to be there," U-know a nswered.

"Hey. You mean she's like been living in London since she was ten years old?" Xiah asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she went there when she was only ten years old. She's living in a boarding school," U-Know replied.

"Must be tough," Max said.

"Speaking of tough.... We still don't know where we are going on our vacation," Micky suddenly remembered.

"Oh! I wish I had a place I can go to...." Jaejoong suddenly shouted with a sigh.

U-Know looked at his friends. Then he suddenly thought of a great idea.

"Would you guys like to come with me?" U-Know suddenly asked the other DBSK members.

"Really?" Xiah asked.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring us along?" Jaejoong asked with hesitation.

"My friend Jonathan has a very large house and I know he won't mind if I bring you guys along," U-Know answered.

"Are you really really certain? We're already desperate so we won't refuse what you are offering," Jaejoong said with a wide grin.

"Yes....vacation here we come," Xiah shouted.

"Let's start packing. When are we leaving?" Max asked excitedly.

"Where are we going exactly?"Micky suddenly asked.

"My friend has bought a new house here in Seoul. That's where we'll be staying," U-Know said with a big grin.

The other DBSK boys suddenly looked at U-Know.

"Seoul?" Jaejoong asked in disbelief.

"And I was imagining a far away place," Xiah said.

"Well, anywhere is fine with me. Just as long there is food to eat and a place to sleep," Max commented.

"And at least, we can do anything we want there. There won't be schedules to keep, and certainly no fans to keep us busy," Micky said.

"No fans? That is possible if we don't go out of the house or if the house we live is situated in the mountains or something," Jaejoong said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. No fans will be able to see us. Jonathan said that his new house is surrounded by high walls. And the main house is far from the gate. So once we're inside, no one will ever know that we're there," U-Know told his friends.

"Does he have a pool?" Max suddenly asked.

"Yes, I think he does," U-Know answered.

"Then when are we leaving?" Max asked again.

"We're leaving tomorrow. So better start packing," U-Know said to his friends.

All of the DBSK members were very happy. They were all very excited to finally have their two weeks vacation.

As the other DBSK members were laughing, U-Know suddenly thought of someone.

"Will she be there?" he asked himself.

**CHAPTER 3**

_Six years ago . . . . ._

_"Oppa .... Wait for me," a ten year old girl shouted as she was running to catch up with her brother and their friend, both sixteen years old. She was trying to hurry that he accidentally dropped the books that she was carrying._

_T__he two boys she was trying to catch up with suddenly stopped walking and laughed after seeing her books were scattered on the side of the road._

_One of the boys walked to where the girl was busy picking up her books. He immediately helped picking up her books._

_"I'll carry them," the boy said to the girl._

_The girl smiled sweetly at the boy._

_"Thank you, oppa. You're really very nice," she said to him._

_"Hey! Yunho,Lora...We're going to be late. Will you guys please hurry up," the other boy said to his friend and sister._

_Just go ahead without me. I'll just walk with Lora. These books are too heavy. She can't carry them all by herself," Yunho said to Jonathan._

_"Suit yourself. I have to buy something first. So I'll certainly be going ahead. Yunho, take care of my sister okay? See you later," Jonathan shouted as he suddenly started running while waving his hand to say goodbye._

_Yunho and Lora both laughed as Jonathan hurriedly ran to buy her new girlfriend a gift._

_"My brother is really such a playboy," Lora commented._

_Yunho laughed. "Playboy? Yeah, you could say he is," he said._

_"Frankly, I don't know how the two of you became best of friends. You're complete opposites. You're serious while he's so playful. He's a complete playboy while you're straight ...." Lora commented._

_"Me straight? How can you know? What if I say I am also a playboy? Yunho asked jokingly._

_"Then I won't believe you," Lora immediately replied._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Because I have known you for four years already. And I know that you're not like that," she replied again._

_"Do you know me that much?" Yunho asked again._

_"Yes, like the back of my hand," Lora answered with a smile._

_Yunho smiled. Lora had grown up to be a very charming girl. She also had been very strong. Because from the day that he met her on the park four years ago, she hasn't cried ever since._

_"This will be the last time you'll walking me to school," Lora said with a sad tone._

_"I know," Yunho answered._

_"I'll miss walking to school with you and Jonathan. I won't be able to play games with you anymore. I won't be able to hear you sing anymore. I won't be able to see you anymore," Lora said with extreme sadness._

_Yunho became very silent. He couldn't say a single word. His heart was breaking hearing her say that she won't be able to see him anymore. He didn't want her to go. She had been with her for four years now. She has been a part of her life. A part that he can't seem to live without._

_"When is your flight?" he finally had the strength to ask._

_"6 in the morning," she replied._

_"Take care of yourself okay?" he managed to say._

_"Thanks for caring," she said with a sweet smile._

_Lora suddenly stopped walking. She suddenly faced Yunho. She looked at him as if thinking of something._

_"Do you still remember when you first met me?" she suddenly asked._

_"Yes, why," he asked._

_"Do you still remember when I said that if you ever courted me I would answer you right away?" Lora asked._

_"Why are you asking this?" Yunho asked as if confused._

_"Don't laugh okay? What I am going to say is the truth so please don't laugh," Lora said with a serious look on her face._

_"Okay," he said._

_Lora drew in a deep breath._

_"I love you," Lora said to Yunho._

_Yunho was shocked. He never expected that Lora would ever say that to him. She was only 10 years old and here she was in front of him saying she loved him._

_Yunho tried to smile. "You're only ten years old. You can't go around telling guys that you love them," he lectured her._

_"And why not?" she suddenly asked with fire in her eyes._

_"Because....because it is uncommon for a girl to do it, that's all," he answered._

_"Why can't a girl tell a guy that she likes him? A guy can always tell a girl that he likes her, so why not a girl?" Lora asked again._

_U-Know didn't know what to say. Lora had always been very rebellious. She was always going against the rules and doing things in her own way._

_"Lora, you're only ten years old. I am already sixteen years old. Don't you find that a little odd?" Yunho asked._

_"No, my dad is ten years older than my mom when they got married," she answered._

_U-Know was suddenly stuck with nothing else to say. Lora was always able to come up with reasons for everything._

_"You're still too young to say you like me. What do you think your brother will say when he finds out that you've told me that you love me? Do you even know what love means?" Yunho asked Lora. He wanted to wake Lora from her fantasy about him._

_"I'm not forcing you to like me too. I just said I love you because that's what I really feel. And frankly I don't care whether you like me or not. I just want to be true to myself," Lora said._

_"Lora, you're like a sister to me," Yunho uttered._

_"I know," Lora smiled bitterly. "You only like me as a sister. That's why I am going away. I want to be away from you and grow up really fast so when I come back you can love me more than a sister then," she said._

_Yunho couldn't find the right words to say to her. Ever since he met her there has always been a special part for her in his heart. He didn't know if what he felt was just brotherly love or something deeper. But what he is very sure of is the fact that they can never be more than friends. He was six years older than her. _

_He has always been the type to always be responsible for everything. He has always followed the rules and always stood for what is right. But right at that exact moment, he wanted to do something wrong. He wanted to do something that he knew wasn't right. He wanted to tell Lora that he loved her too. But even if his heart is telling him to tell her how he truly feels, his mind is still controlling his whole being. He can never tell her. He was too afraid about what other people might say. And he was too afraid of what Jonathan would say if he found out._

_Lora looked at Yunho. He was looking at her with such a serious expression on his face. She wasn't very proud of what she just did. But she was glad that she had finally found the courage to do it before she left. She was afraid that if she didn't do it now, she will never have the chance to ever do it. _

_She knew that when she leaves, the gap between them will be much bigger than just their age. But she wanted to be away from him to be able to truly understand whether what she was feeling for him was just a simple admiration or the actual love that she often hears. She knew that Yunho was right. She was still too young to even know what love means. But she was willing to learn. _

_Yunho was about to say something when Lora suddenly started walking away from him. _

_"I have to go oppa... I'm already late," she said as she hurriedly entered her school._

_Yunho was left looking at Lora as she disappeared among a group of students. He wanted to ran after her and tell her how he feels but he just stopped himself. He told himself that it wasn't right._

**CHAPTER 4**

_The next day, Yunho woke up very early to go to Lora's house to say goodbye. She was going to study in London. He didn't know when she will be back or if she will ever come back. He hurriedly rode on his bike and went to Lora's house. He wanted to see her one last time before she leaves. _

_When he arrived at her house. She was just about to ride on the car._

"_Lora . . . . ." Yunho called out._

_Lora looked at Yunho. She suddenly smiled, and took out something from inside the car. She then slowly approached Yunho. She was smiling._

"_Oppa....I thought you weren't coming. I thought you got mad about what I said yesterday," she said with a sad look in her eyes._

"_So you were really going without even saying goodbye?" Yunho asked._

_Lora looked at Yunho's sad face. Her heart was breaking into pieces seeing him so sad._

"_We don't have to say goodbye. I will be back after a few years," Lora said with a smile._

"_Do you really have to go?" Yunho finally had the strength to ask._

"_Yes. . . . .We can always talk on the phone. I can always call you," she replied with sadness in her eyes._

"_But still London is so far away. Who will carry your books? Who will protect you when some guy starts bullying you? Who will walk you home?" Yunho asked continuously._

"_I promise I will take care of myself. So you don't have to worry," she said with a smile._

"_You've been my little sister for so long and I have been taking care of you for so long. I know I will surely miss you," Yunho said honestly._

"_Sister?" Lora uttered. Hearing him say that word has brought her pain again. She didn't want to hear that word whenever it concerns Yunho. She wanted to be more than his little sister. That was the main reason why she was going to London. She wanted to grow up on her own, away from him. She wanted to give him some time to miss her and discover if what he truly feels for her is just brotherly love or something more. She can see it in his eyes that he cares for her. But he was just too afraid to admit it._

"_Here take this," Yunho gave Lora a small box._

_Lora immediately opened it. Inside the box was a small heart locket. She was very touched by Yunho's gesture._

"_Thank you....I will take care of this with all of my heart. And this is for you," Lora gave Yunho a box of chocolates._

_Yunho looked at the box of chocolates that he was holding. He was somehow confused on why Lora gave it to him._

_Lora smiled. "Remember, the first time you met me. I was crying and you gave me a box of chocolates. And after a while, I started to feel better. Ever since then, whenever I feel sad or tired. I would just eat some chocolates and I would always feel happy and full of energy again. So that's why I am giving you this box of chocolates. I am leaving, so I know you will be sad. After I am gone, just eat some of the chocolates and I am sure you'll feel much better. And always remember that whenever you're sad or tired or maybe missing me, just eat some chocolates and you'll feel much better. Just pretend that I am eating those chocolates with you just like the way what we used to do...." Lora said with tears already flowing from her eyes._

_Yunho just looked at Lora. He was trying to memorize her face. He knew he was going to miss her terribly. But he didn't want to show it nor say it. His mind was telling him it was the right thing to do. But his heart was screaming otherwise._

"_Lora, you might miss the flight. . . . ."Jonathan shouted while inside the car._

_Lora looked back at the car and then at Yunho. He was still standing in front of him, unable to talk and move._

_She then slowly walked up to him Then as she was standing in front of him, face to face, she quickly tiptoed to give him a kiss on the lips. As Lora was kissing Yunho, they both felt that their world suddenly stopped. Yunho didn't want their kiss to end. He wanted to be with her._

"_Oppa. . . . .Take care of yourself okay? I'll miss you . . . ." she said as she quickly turned away and ran inside the car._

_As the car was moving away, Yunho still held the box of chocolates in his hands. His heart was aching. How he wanted to ran after the car and ask her to stay._

_Yunho went to the park where he first met Lora. He then sat on the same swing that she sat on, four years ago. He was so sad. He didn't want to admit it, but he truly cared for Lora. He suddenly thought about the chocolates that she gave him. He carefully opened the box._

_Inside the box was a small note._

_**Oppa,**_

_**Please wait for me. I'll come back and make you love me.**_

_**Lora**_

_Yunho smiled. She didn't have to make him love her anymore because he already does. With the small note in his hand, Yunho finally cried._

"Are you all right? Xiah asked U-Know.

U-Know suddenly looked at Xiah.

"What were you thinking?" Jaejoong asked U-Know.

"Nothing . . . .just something from the past," U-Know commented.

"Well, is this the place?" Max asked the others.

Their van had finally stopped in front of a large and tall gate.

"Yes, I think so," U-Know said with a smile.

"Well, come on. Let's meet this friend of yours," Xiah said with a cheerful smile.

As the DBSK boys entered the gate, U-Know's heart was pounding. He was hoping to someone....someone he has never forgotten.

**CHAPTER 5**

A maid had greeted the DBSK boys at the gate. She then guided them to the house.

The DBSK boys were amazed. The place was just like a resort. It had a huge swimming pool, then the whole open space was made into a garden and as for the house that U-Know said. As it turns out, it was actually a mansion.

"You didn't tell us your friend was very rich," Micky said to U-Know.

"I'm quite surprised too. I also didn't know that they were this rich," U-Know said.

A guy suddenly appeared. He was smiling at U-Know.

"Long time no see, old friend," Jonathan said with a big grin.

"Jonathan, how have you been?" U-Know asked.

"Fine . . . . .very fine indeed . . . ."Jonathan replied.

"When you said you bought a new house. I didn't think you meant a mansion," U-know said with a smile.

Jonathan laughed. "We have been both very busy these past few years that we haven't talked much. I haven't told you that I'm already running my father's company and I've also gotten my inheritance. So that's why I can afford to buy this kind of place now," he said with a big smile.

"Really? Yes, you never told me," U-Know replied.

"So there are your friends?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. . . . .This is Xiah, Max, Jaejoong and Micky," U-Know introduced his friends one by one.

"Nice to meet all of you," Jonathan said with a warm smile. "Come on, let's go inside the house. We can all have a nice talk there."

The DBSK boys followed Jonathan inside the house. Once inside, the boys couldn't help but admire everything. There were antiques and all the others were branded items.

"Come on, sit down," Jonathan said to his guests.

"Thank you for letting us come and stay here with U-Know," Xiah said to Jonathan.

Jonathan laughed. " Oh! It's nothing really. As you can see this place is big enough to house at least thirty people all at the same time. So having you guys here is no problem. I'm actually glad that you guys came. As the old saying goes, the more, the merrier," he said with a smile.

While Jonathan was talking, U-Know started to look around. He was obviously looking for something or someone. Jonathan noticed U-Know and smiled.

"Lora isn't here yet. Her flight got delayed. So she won't be here until maybe after an hour," Jonathan said.

"Oh . . . . ." U-Know uttered.

The DBSK boys and Jonathan spent the next hour talking about different things. While trying to pass the time, Jonathan showed them their rooms. Each of them had their own room and each of it was well prepared as if it was a hotel room. The boys were again very impressed with the special attention that Jonathan was giving them.

After showing them their rooms, they returned to the living room to chat with one another. Xiah, Jaejoong, Max and Micky immediately liked Jonathan. He was very easy to get along with.

They were talking with one another, when a man entered the living room.

"Sir, your sister is here," the man announced.

Jonathan suddenly stopped talking.

"Really? Well, where is she?" Jonathan asked.

"She's still outside with her friend," the man answered.

As soon as U-Know heard that Lora was outside, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was beating so fast. He couldn't believe that after six years, he was going to see her again.

"So your sister is finally here . . . ." Xiah said to Jonathan.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either. I've been convincing her to come back to Korea for almost five years and she always refuses. But now suddenly she agrees. I think it has something to do with you guys being here," Jonathan replied.

"What do you mean?" Jaejoong asked.

"Well . . . . when I told her that U-Know was going to stay with his friends, she immediately said that she'll see if she can take a vacation too," Jonathan said with a big smile.

"Isn't your sister and hyung (pertaining to U-Know) close?" Max suddenly asked.

"Close? Well, you could say yes. They were more like of a brother and sister than me and Lora. He was always looking after her," Jonathan answered.

Jaejoong, Xiah, Max and Micky all looked at U-Know. They were somehow feeling that he was hiding something from them.

The door suddenly opened, a very attractive young girl came in. She was tall about 5'8, had golden, wavy hair and she had a very flawless skin. She was very beautiful.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and Max couldn't believe that the girl in front of them was only sixteen years old. She was tall, beautiful and already had the figure of a full grown woman. She could easily be mistaken as twenty years old or more.

"Hello, Jonathan," Lora said as he gently kissed him on the cheek.

"How was your flight?" Jonathan asked.

"Fine . . . .but quite tiring," she replied with a sweet smile.

U-Know couldn't believe what he was seeing. The little girl he had pictured in his mind was now a very gorgeous young woman. She had totally changed from the conservative little girl to the very sexy young woman she is now. She was wearing a tight-fitting pair of jeans with a tight-fitting shirt. Her full body figure was very obvious with what she was wearing.

U-Know was totally speechless. He was thinking that she had changed so much. Maybe she didn't even remember him anymore. And thinking that she didn't remember him anymore somehow caused his heart to ache.

"Lora, you still remember Yunho right?" Jonathan asked his sister.

"Yunho? Of course," Lora said as she looked at U-Know. She smiled. "Hello . . . . oppa. How have you been? We haven't seen each other for six years."

U-Know didn't know what to say. The other DBSK members noticed how U-Know was reacting to Lora. Jaejoong smiled. As they all guessed, U-Know was hiding something. And it wasn't something....it was a someone.

"While I was in London, I heard that you really became successful with your career. I'm very happy for you," she continued to say.

"Well . . . .Hello! I'm Jaejoong. This is Micky, this is Max and this is Xiah," Jaejoong said with a smile. He already noticed that U-Know wasn't himself. He was sure that U-Know would surely won't be able to answer Lora anyway. So he decided to distract Lora for awhile.

Lora smiled. "You don't have to introduce yourselves. I already know all of you. You guys are very famous now. Everybody knows DBSK right? So no need for introductions," she said with a laugh.

Jaejoong looked at Xiah, then they both looked at U-Know. He was still looking at Lora. Xiah who was sitting beside U-Know suddenly nudged him. After being nudged, U-Know somehow finally came to his senses.

Micky and Max who were just looking on what was happening, finally let out a sigh. They thought that U-Know was going to be looking at Lora for a very long time.

Lora finally focused her eyes on U-Know. She smiled.

"Oppa . . . .How are you?" she asked.

U-Know's heart skipped a beat, after hearing her call him 'oppa'. He hasn't heard her call him that word for six years. How he missed hearing her say that to him.

"I've fine . . . . .quite good to be exact," U-Know finally answered.

"That's good to hear. Frankly I know that you've been doing quite good. Because I have been following your career ever since I went to London. And even though I was away, I was constantly checking up on you, to see how you were doing," she frankly said to him.

U-Know couldn't help but smile. She was still very frank with everything. And then he thought about how he have missed her.

"And how about you? What have you been doing these past six years?" U- Know asked Lora.

"So that means that you haven't opened even one letter among the hundreds of letters that I sent you. Maybe you would know what I have been doing these past few years if you have only answered even one letter," Lora said with bitterness.

U-Know suddenly remembered the letters that Lora had sent him during the years she had been away. He had read each and everyone of those letters. But as Lora said, he never wrote her back even once. He didn't want to answer her letters because he didn't want to give her hope. He didn't want her to continue loving him. He was hoping that she would finally give up on him, if he didn't answer her letters.

"I guess it's too late to ask now why you never answered my letters even once . . . . " Lora said again with bitterness.

Then a young man entered the living room. He was carrying two bags.

"Lora, where do I put these bags?" the guy asked.

Lora suddenly looked at the young man who just came in, and then at U-Know. Then she finally looked at Jonathan.

"Has my room been prepared yet?" she asked Jonathan.

"Yes. You should have told me that Kyle is coming with you. I'll ask one of the maids to prepare a room immediately," Jonathan said.

"He just suddenly decided to come along," Lora answered.

"Hello, Jonathan," the guy greeted Jonathan.

"Hello, Kyle. How was your first trip to Korea?" Jonathan asked.

"It's no different from going to Japan. But I am sort of very tired. I just arrived from Germany, when I found out that Lora was going on a vacation here in Korea. I suddenly decided to come along. Would you believe I didn't even have the time to unpack my bags? So basically I've been traveling non-stop, from Germany to London, from London to Korea," Kyle said with a smile.

U-Know looked at the young man. He was about 6'0 tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome.

U-Know felt as if his heart suddenly stopped beating. He was looking at the young man and he couldn't stop himself from feeling very jealous of him.

"Sorry, I know you're quite tired already. You can rest in my room while your room is being arranged," Lora said to the young man.

The young man smiled. "Aren't you going to introduced me first to your other friends?" he asked Lora.

Lora looked at the DBSK boys.

"Yes, sorry.... Well, Kyle.... These are the very famous Dong Bang Shin Ki. He's Max, Micky, Jaejoong, Xiah and U-Know," Lora introduced them one by one.

"Nice meeting all of you finally. Lora has been an avid fan of your group for years now," Kyle said with a warm smile.

"Nice meeting you too," Xiah replied.

"Guys . . . .This is Kyle Ashton. He's been my best friend for six years now," Lora said.

"So your best friend is a guy?" U-Know asked with one eyebrow raised.

Lora looked at U-Know's reaction.

"Nothing's wrong with having a guy as a best friend. I remember I had one when I was only six years old," Lora answered sarcastically.

Jonathan looked at U-Know and Lora. He suddenly decided to break the tension forming between the two.

"Lora, why don't you bring Kyle to your room first and let him have a rest? Both of you should rest first. I'll just call you guys when dinner is ready," Jonathan said with a smile.

"Fine . . . .Come on, Kyle. Let's go upstairs," Lora said as she walks up to Kyle.

U-Know just watched as Lora and Kyle both went up the stairs.

"You're letting your sister bring a guy to her room?" U-Know asked Jonathan in total disbelief.

"Yes . . . . . I see nothing wrong with it," Jonathan simply replied.

"Nothing wrong?" U-Know asked again. "You're sister is only sixteen years old and maybe you're forgetting that she's a girl. She's not a boy like us. We can fool around as much as we like. But it's different with girls," U-Know said with concern.

Jonathan laughed. "You have always been a good brother to her. Always looking after her has been your habit. But don't worry. I'm not forgetting that she's only sixteen years old and that she's a girl. I think that you're the one who has been forgetting something," he said to U-Know.

"I'm forgetting something? What?" U-Know asked.

Jonathan laughed again. "Lora has been living alone for the past six years in London. She has been taking care of herself during those years. And frankly she has earned my trust and admiration. So I trust her with all my heart. I respect every decision that she makes and I don't interfere in whatever she wants to do. She maybe only sixteen, but she's more mature when it comes to making decisions. So I don't lecture her on what to do or how to do things," Jonathan answered.

"So basically what you're saying is even your sister is only sixteen years old, if she wants to have a boyfriend and she suddenly decides to sleep with him, you're just going to let her do it," U-Know asked angrily.

Jonathan looked at U-Know. He was very amused with U-Know's reaction.

As for U-Know, he was very angry with Jonathan because he was thinking that he wasn't taking care of Lora. And that he was giving her too much freedom.

Jonathan smiled. "Yes,if that would make her happy. Frankly, I would let her do anything that she wants do or have anything that she wants to have as long as it would make her happy," he answered.

"But that's wrong . . . . " U-Know said.

"I love my sister and I want her to be happy. I would accept and support every decision that she makes, even if it includes having a boy six years older than her as her boyfriend. That's how much I love her . . . .But that's all in the past now," Jonathan said to U-Know.

U-Know looked straight into Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan already knew about Lora's feelings for him. He suddenly felt his world has become more complicated.

"You guys should try to rest too. I'll just make the maid call you when dinner is ready," Jonathan said to the DBSK boys.

Immediately Jonathan left, leaving Xiah, Max, Micky and Jaejoong looking at U-Know who was obviously very confused. The other DBSK members were a little confused themselves on what was happening. But what they were very sure of was that U-Know had feelings for Lora, and he was trying very hard to deny it.

**CHAPTER 6**

U-Know was looking out at the garden. He was on the balcony of his room. It was already dark and some stars were already visible. He wanted to think about many things. But Lora just kept on appearing in his mind.

"What happened to you Lora?" he asked while staring at the stars.

Then he remembered something. He took out his wallet and carefully pulled out a small piece of paper. It was the note Lora gave him six years ago. He had kept it with him all these years. Whenever he was missing her, he would just take it out and read it over and over again.

But right at that moment, he wanted to tear the paper into pieces. He was very angry and jealous. Lora obviously had someone new in her life now.

U-Know read the note again. His heart was aching so much. She had obviously moved on. He couldn't understand himself. Ever since from the start, he had wanted Lora to forget him. But why is he being angry now that she had forgotten about him and what she had promised him.

"You said you would come back and make me love you . . . . " U-Know suddenly laughed bitterly.

"You did come back. But how can you make me love you when you're already in someone else's arms?"

U-Know wanted to go to Lora, and ask her whatever happened to what she had written on the piece of paper he had in his hand. He wanted to tell her that he had been waiting. He had tried so hard not to wait but his heart was very persistent. It just waited and waited without him knowing it.

And now after seeing her again, his heart had started beating wildly again. He wanted to hold her in his arms and finally tell her how he truly feels but it seems it is too late.

"I waited . . . . ." U-Know uttered while staring at the stars.

U-Know didn't know that Jaejoong, Xiah, Micky and Max had already entered his room. They were behind him, watching and listening to everything. The other DBSK members didn't know what to do. They felt pity for their friend. They didn't want seeing their friend feeling so empty.

"Hyung . . .. ." Max called out.

U-Know suddenly turned around to find his friends staring at him. He tried to smile and then he immediately hid the paper in his hand.

"What are you guys doing here?' U-Know asked.

"We thought that maybe you could use some company," Jaejoong answered.

U-Know tried to smile again. "Have you guys been watching me all this time," he asked.

"Yes," Xiah replied.

"We can easily see that something has been bothering you. You can always tell us your problem, you know that right?" Micky said with concern.

"Thank you . . . but nothing is bothering me," U-Know said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Jaejoong asked.

"Nothing? Are you sure because just a few minutes ago, I could swear I heard you said something like....'_you said you would come back and make me love you...._' " Max said with a big grin.

Jaejoong looked at Max. He couldn't help it. He wanted to laugh. He tried to stop himself, but after a few minutes, he finally couldn't hold it any longer. He suddenly burst out laughing. Max, Xiah and Micky all joined Jaejoong as he laughed.

U-Know wanted to get annoyed but couldn't. He just burst out laughing himself too. After laughing with his friends, he felt much better.

"Hyung . . . . I'm sorry. But I am not so used to seeing you so out of control. I have always seen you in charge of everything. You always know what to do and you always lecture us on what is right and wrong. So how come when it comes to Lora, you're different. It's like whenever she's around, you lose yourself. You don't even know what to say when she's talking to you," Max said with concern.

"So now I guess there's no sense in denying, right?" U-Know asked his friends.

"Yes, because we already heard everything you said. And we can always add up all the things you said and how you are reacting to Lora. It isn't difficult to figure out what's your problem," Jaejoong answered.

"But hyung, I don't see any reason why should deny what you are feeling for Lora," Max said to U-Know.

U-Know smiled. "You don't know? She's sixteen, I'm already twenty-two," he said.

"So? There are a lot of couples now that have a big age difference, and it doesn't bother them. So I don't think it should bother you either," Max said again.

"My own sister is older than her," U-Know said with a bitter smile.

"So what's wrong with falling in love with someone younger? Many people do it everyday...." Max asked again.

"But I am not like everybody else. What would people say? What would our fans say if they found out that I am having a relationship with a sixteen year old girl? Can you imagine what the newspapers will print out as headlines after they find out about it? And all the TV shows will surely make a big fuss about my relationship with a sixteen years old. And I won't be the only one affected. All of you will be affected as well. Our group's reputation will be damaged if a news like that breaks out. And as the leader of our group, I can't let that happen. Aside from that, frankly having a relationship with a sixteen years old girl is against my own principles," U-Know said.

The other DBSK members just remained silent. They knew that U-Know had a point. But they still couldn't help but feel sorry for U-Know's situation. He obviously had feelings for Lora, but was too afraid to say it due to his responsibilities and principles.

"U-Know, answer me honestly, " Micky said seriously.

"What?" U-Know asked.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Micky asked.

U-Know looked at Micky. He didn't know the answer either.

"Frankly, I don't know either. What I do know is that I wanted to see her again. And I missed her terribly," U-Know answered.

"You should try to think about what you are really feeling. Yes, our careers are very important to us now. But what happens after we are no longer singers? We will all continue living as normal people. By that time, you may no longer have any chance to be with her. And you may end up regretting letting her go for the rest of your life," Micky said with concern.

"Yes, I know. But she's only sixteen and what will her brother say . . . ." U-Know said as if confused.

"Age? Come on, that's no big deal. By the time, she's eighteen, you're twenty-four. I think everything would be fine by then," Max said with a smile.

U-Know looked at the other DBSK members. He was very lucky he had such good friends. They were more concerned with his happiness than their careers. He was very grateful to them. But he still had many responsibilities to take care of. And as of now, Lora can not be added to those responsibilities. She was just a big responsibility that he can never handle.

A maid knocked at U-Know's door.

"Sir, dinner is ready," she announced.

"We'll be right down. Thank you," Xiah said.

"Come on! Dinner is ready. I am starving," Max said happily.

As they were going downstairs, U-Know finally decided that he wouldn't let Lora affect him anymore. He was going to be in total control of his feelings. He was telling himself over and over again that Lora was just Jonathan's sister and his little sister as well.

But even though he was telling himself this, his heart was telling him something else. It was telling him something that he didn't want to accept and didn't want to listen to.

**CHAPTER 7 **

Jonathan was already seated at the table when the DBSK boys arrived. They immediately sat down.

"So where's Lora?" Xiah asked Jonathan.

"She's still in her room together with Kyle," Jonathan answered.

U-Know didn't know what he was feeling after hearing that Lora was with Kyle in her room.

"He's still in her room?" Max asked.

"Yes . . . . why?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, don't you think it's a little bit out of place that a guy is staying in a girl's room?" Max answered.

Jonathan laughed. "I know what you mean. But they have been friends for six years now. And frankly, he's quite harmless," he answered.

"No man is harmless when it comes to a beautiful and young girl," U-Know commented.

Jonathan laughed again. "Oh! Believe me, Kyle is quite harmless. He has been a constant companion for Lora for the past 6 years and if he were dangerous, believe me I would certainly know," he said.

"Lora is still a girl and Kyle is still a guy. Shouldn't you be concerned with your sister? If it was my sister, I wouldn't allow my sister to have a guy inside her room. Let alone let a guy sleep in her room," U-Know said with sarcasm.

"That's the problem. Lora is my sister and not yours. Can you stop protecting her as if she's your sister. You have your own sister to take care of," Jonathan answered with irritation.

The other DBSK members were a concerned that U-Know and Jonathan were going to end up arguing. They wanted to ease the tension between the two but they couldn't think of a solution.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Lora suddenly asked. She had suddenly entered the dining room without anyone noticing her. She immediately sat down beside Jonathan.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was just discussing something with Yunho," Jonathan replied.

"Oh . . . . ." Lora uttered.

"Where's Kyle?" Jonathan asked.

"He's still in my room," Lora answered.

"Sleeping?" Jonathan asked.

"No, I already woke him up. He was taking a shower when I left the room," Lora answered.

"You should have just let him sleep. He's been on a non-stop flight, and the poor guy needs some rest," Jonathan said.

"Well . . . he said to wake him up when dinner was ready. So I woke him up," Lora replied. with a smile.

"I just think that you should have left him alone. He really needs some rest," Jonathan said again.

"Well, you're so concerned with him... what about me? Where am I going to sleep, if I don't wake him up? Unless . . . .you want me to sleep beside him?" Lora asked teasingly.

Jonathan laughed. "As if you haven't done that?" Jonathan asked Lora.

Lora smiled. "Yeah, I have slept beside him a many times, but I seldom do it on a bed. You know how much I hate having someone sleep beside me on my bed," Lora answered.

The DBSK boys couldn't believe what they were hearing. U-Know was already very upset with what he just heard. He was feeling very jealous and very hurt. Lora has really changed, and he couldn't accept it. She was no longer the little girl that she cared for.

"So you mean you have slept with him? You're only sixteen?" Max asked unexpectedly.

Lora suddenly looked at Max with mixed expressions. She didn't know whether she would get angry or laugh herself to death.

"Me? Sleep with Kyle? Are you serious?" Lora asked.

"But you just said that you have slept with him many times. . . ." Max said again.

Lora looked at Max's expression, and then she laughed out loud. "Oh! This is too much! I don't know whether I would get offended or I would just laugh myself to death," she said while trying to control her laughter.

"Why?" Max asked very confused.

"Because . . . . I think you misunderstood what I said...." Lora answered while laughing.

"What do you mean?" Xiah asked also very confused.

"I have never slept with Kyle, and I don't think that will ever happen. I just said that I've slept beside him and not with him.... get it?" Lora said with a sarcastic tone.

The DBSK especially were somehow very relieved after Lora cleared everything. But as soon as they felt relieved, they suddenly felt so embarrassed. They had misjudged Lora badly. And they all felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry..." Max said apologetically. He didn't know how to apologize appropriately. He felt so bad that he really thought that Lora had slept with Kyle.

Jonathan laughed. "I see, U-Know isn't the only one who's acting so brotherly now. Lora, I think you really shocked them," Jonathan said as he laughed again.

U-Know looked at Lora. He was very happy that Lora had explained everything concerning the topic about Kyle. He was very happy that Lora wasn't intimate with Kyle.

"Well . . . .We are very sorry if we misunderstood what you said," Xiah apologized.

"Oh . . .it's all right. But next time, try to ask first before assuming okay? Someone may get very badly hurt when things like that happen," Lora said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for understanding," Jaejoong said with a smile too.

Lora looked at the DBSK boys and started to laugh again. The DBSK boys didn't know why she was laughing. They wanted to ask her but just refrained themselves from doing so.

"Lora, stop laughing already," Jonathan said with a big grin. It was as if Jonathan and Lora knew something very funny that the DBSK boys didn't know.

"What's so funny?" Kyle suddenly asked. He just entered the dining room.

"You . . ." Lora answered.

"Me? How come?" Kyle asked again.

"U-Know and his friends actually thought I had slept with you," Lora answered.

The DBSK boys didn't know what to feel that exact moment. They were so embarrassed. All of them just wanted to hide under the table and just stay there until dinner ended.

Kyle looked at the DBSK boys. He wanted to laugh as well, but he already saw the boys' reactions and felt pity for them. He just sat down and stayed quiet.

"So no reaction? How come?" Lora asked Kyle.

"What can I say? I assume you have already cleared everything with them?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, of course," Lora answered.

"Good....Frankly I can't even imagine what they were thinking," Kyle said.

Lora suddenly laughed again.

"Hey! Will you stop laughing. . . ." Kyle said to Lora.

Lora suddenly looked at Kyle. He was obviously very upset already. Lora suddenly stood up and went to where Kyle was sitting. She immediately hugged him from behind and lightly kissed him on his cheek.

The DBSK boys couldn't believe what they saw. U-Know was totally shocked. His heart was beating very wildly. He wanted to drag Lora outside and confront her. He wanted to ask her what she was doing. She was obviously not the same little girl he had grown up with. She was already someone he didn't know. And everything she was doing was hurting him badly.

"Hey stop being so sweet! You're giving me goosebumps," Kyle protested.

Lora laughed again. She was about to say something when her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello! Shiro? Yes, I am in Korea now. Yes, okay." Lora said with a smile.

U-Know looked at Lora's face. He didn't like the way she was smiling. His heart was telling him something. He was feeling very jealous of Kyle and now another guy, Shiro.

"Shiro? Just tell him to call later, we're going to eat already," Kyle said irritated.

"I'll be out for a while. I have to take this call. You can start eating without me," Lora said to Jonathan and the others.

Lora immediately left the dining room, leaving Jonathan and the others still wondering who she was going to talk to on the phone.

"Well . . . we better start eating already because if we wait for her then we'll be starving by the time she returns," Kyle said as if annoyed.

"Kyle . . . who's Shiro? Lora never mentioned him before," Jonathan asked.

"She hasn't told you? Now that's a first . . ." Kyle said.

"Yeah, it is a bit strange. She usually tells me everything. But she hasn't told me a single thing about this Shiro guy. Do you know anything about him?" Jonathan asked with concern.

"Well, he is an architect we met last time we we're in a hotel in Japan," Kyle answered.

"You and Lora were in Japan?" Xiah asked.

"Yes, during your last concert. We went there to watch you guys," Kyle answered.

"So you went to Japan to watch our concert?" U-Know asked again as if total disbelief.

"Yes, we went to Japan to see your concert. We always go to Japan whenever you guys have a concert," Kyle answered again.

"So how did you meet this Shiro?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"We met him while staying in a hotel in Japan. He introduced himself to Lora while we were eating in the hotel's restaurant. And after that he started calling her. He also went to London a couple of times to visit her. He's quite a persistent guy. He's really determined to have Lora as his girlfriend. And I think Lora likes him too because she has been nice to him. And you know Lora is always . . . ." Kyle said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Lora likes this Shiro guy?" Jonathan asked again.

"Well . . . yes, I think so. Do you know that half the boys' population in our school are all head over heels in love with Lora. She's basically a goddess in our school. Every guy in our school are all trying to get close to her, but she just turns them all down. That's how frank she is when it comes to her feelings. So I am assuming that since she hasn't turned Shiro down, then that would mean she feels something for the guy," Kyle explained.

Jonathan nodded. "You're right. She's way too honest with her feelings. She wouldn't let a guy get close to her if she didn't like him," he said with a smile while looking at U-Know's reaction.

U-Know was just listening at what Jonathan and Kyle were discussing. He was feeling very confused. He was feeling jealous, jealous at Kyle and Shiro .....angry, angry at Lora for being close with Kyle and liking Shiro. And he was also angry at himself for feelings those things. He was totally distracted. He was staring blankly at the food being served in front of him.

Jaejoong, Max, Micky and Xiah looked at U-Know. They could see he was hurting and there was nothing that they could do to help their friend. Max wished that U-Know would just be true to himself and tell Lora what he feels for her.

After a few minutes, Lora returned obviously very happy.

"So why is my dear sister so happy? You never told me about this Shiro? Are you keeping secrets from me now?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

"No, I am not keeping secrets from you. I just never got the chance to tell you about him," Lora answered.

"So? Aren't you going to tell me about him?" Jonathan asked again.

"Well, you can interrogate him yourself the day after tomorrow," Lora answered.

"The day after tomorrow? Why? How . . . Don't tell me he's coming here?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, he is. It is okay with you right?" Lora asked her brother sweetly.

Jonathan laughed. "Yes, of course. It is much better if I meet him personally," he replied.

As Lora and Jonathan continued talking with each other, U-Know was totally feeling lost. He was feeling like he wanted to just leave and forget everything that had happened. He wanted to forget that he was a DBSK member and just be honest with himself. He wanted to tell Lora and everybody else what he truly feels. But as he was looking at Lora, his heart had suddenly stopped beating. She was obviously very happy. She was happy that Shiro was going to visit her. He was very hurt. And just thinking about her being in someone else's arms was already driving U-Know crazy.

It was obvious that she no longer loved him. He was just a part of her past now. And no matter what he did, it will always remain the same. She was already in love with someone else and even if he told her the truth it wouldn't make any difference now. She has already learned how to move on.

**CHAPTER 8**

After dinner, U-Know was in the living room, looking out at the window facing the garden. He had been watching Lora and Kyle as they were happily running and playing in the garden. The two looked so happy together. They were like small children as they tried to tease one another. U-Know didn't know who he was really jealous of, Kyle or Shiro.

"Kyle, you're tickling me. . . ." Lora screamed.

U-Know suddenly remembered he used to tickle Lora in her ears and she would easily get tickled. U-Know suddenly smiled.

Jaejoong, Xiah, Max and Micky came into the room. They saw U-Know looking out the window. His face was full of sadness that they have never seen before. They already knew what he was looking at. They were starting to think that it was a bad idea coming to Jonathan's house. U-Know was obviously in so much pain and they couldn't stand it.

Micky went to U-Know's side and then he offered him a glass of wine.

"Maybe this can help," he said with a smile.

U-Know looked at Micky, then at the glass he was holding. He immediately took the glass from Micky. And he drank all the wine in one shot. Jaejoong, Xiah, Micky and Max couldn't help but shook their heads in total disbelief. They have never seen him drink a glass of wine that way before.

After drinking the glass of wine, U-Know looked out the window again. His eyes were so sad. This time he saw Kyle hugging Lora as he was trying to stop her from tickling him. U-Know's heart was aching so badly. He couldn't think of anything else. He wanted Lora to turn back into the innocent little girl he had found in the park. That way she could still be his baby and he could protect her, and she would still belong to him.

U-Know was already mad with jealousy. He saw the bottle of wine that Micky was holding and he immediately took it from him. He then poured himself another glass of wine. Then just like the first glass, he gulped down the second glass of wine all at once.

"Hyung . . . Take it easy," Max said with concern.

"Getting drunk won't solve anything," Jaejoong said.

"But it will certainly make me forget even for a short while, and it can make me numb," U-Know answered.

The other DBSK members couldn't say anything.

"I can give you a dozen more bottles of wine. But I don't think it can ease whatever it is you're feeling," Jonathan suddenly said. He had suddenly entered the room.

The other DBSK boys looked at Jonathan. He obviously knew what was going on.

Jonathan went to the window where U-Know was. He also looked out the window. He saw Lora hugging Kyle. He then smiled.

"So I was right," Jonathan suddenly said. He then looked straight into U-Know's eyes. "Even if you deny it a million times, your eyes can't deny what you're feeling inside."

Jonathan was holding a glass of wine. He also emptied it with just one shot. After drinking, he again looked out the window and started to speak.

"You know, it has been ten years when you first met her. Can you believe the little girl you found crying in the park is actually a very attractive young woman now? Frankly I don't know if I should thank you or beat you to death," Jonathan said with anger in his eyes.

U-Know became confused on why Jonathan was angry with him.

As for the other DBSK members, they were alarmed after hearing Jonathan speak.

"What do you mean?" U-Know asked. He wanted to know what Jonathan was mad about.

Jonathan smiled. "I Know it is very unreasonable to put all the blame on you. But I am her brother and it really hurts me to see her in pain," Jonathan continued to say.

"I can't understand what you're trying to say," U-Know said again.

Jonathan had already drank his second of glass of wine before he started to speak again.

"After the very first day you met Lora in the park, I already knew that she liked you. At first, I didn't think much about it. She was just six years old. What could a child actually know about infatuation or love. But as time passed by, I already noticed how special you were to her," Jonathan stopped talking, then smiled. "Would you believe that there were times that I was actually jealous of you. I felt that my own sister was already slipping away from me. She was more close to you than to me. By the time she was nine, she already had the courage to tell me that she liked you more than a brother. At first, I couldn't believe what she was saying. Imagine, a nine years old girl liking a fifteen years old boy. But I just stayed quiet. I accepted what she told me without any conditions. Then one day, I went home only to find her crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she found out that you liked another girl," Jonathan again stopped talking.

Then he looked straight at U-Know. "Do you know how painful it was to see your only sister crying because of a boy? And the worst part is that boy just happens to be your best friend. That was the time she suddenly decided to study in London. She said she wanted to be away from you for a while. She wanted you to miss her. I knew how miserable she was when she was here and you just kept her on treating her as your own sister. I didn't want to interfere so I just agreed with her decision to leave. When she was about to leave, I was expecting you to stop her. I knew that you were the only one who could change her mind. Frankly, I didn't want my only sister to be far away from me. But as it turns out . . . you didn't stop her. So she went to London more heartbroken than she already was. And while she was there, she wrote you letters everyday. I knew about it because she told me. And you never answered. Do you know how hurt my sister was? She continued to write to you for the next three years and you still didn't answer her. And she even called you but you still didn't answer. That's when she started to change. She suddenly became wild. I knew she was angry with you. And it was her way of making herself forget. The sweet, innocent little girl suddenly transformed into a rebellious young woman. Before she found happiness even in small things, but after being heartbroken with you, she suddenly became angry at the world. There was a time, I was really afraid that she would become a man-hater. But good thing, Kyle was already her friend during those times she was totally down. He has helped her a lot during the times she was in pain and I wasn't beside her." Jonathan looked out the window again. "She's just starting to become a little bit more happier these passed few months. I don't know, but maybe it is because of that Shiro guy. But I am really hoping my sister will finally get over you. I know I can't force you to like her so she can be happy. So I am just hoping that she will finally learn how to move on with her life."

The other DBSK boys were totally shock by what they learned. They didn't know that Jonathan already knew about Lora's feelings ever since from the start. They all admired his love for her sister Lora.

As for U-Know, he was totally speechless. He didn't know what to say to Jonathan to make up for what he did.

"Frankly, I am not angry with you. But I am very disappointed. You have always tried to be a very responsible person . . .responsible for your family, friends and career. But what about yourself? Your feelings?" Jonathan started to laugh. "Do you know the reason why I want to beat you? It's because I am thinking that maybe after I have beaten you up, you'll somehow realize what's really important to you. Before I thought Lora meant nothing to you, and you just treated her like a sister. But after I saw your face and your eyes after you saw Lora with Kyle. Right then I knew you also cared for her. So that leaves me with a question. What's wrong Yunho? Why can't you be true to yourself?" Jonathan asked.

"She's only sixteen . . . " U-Know uttered.

"Sixteen? So what?" Jonathan shouted. "Is that your only reason?" he asked again.

"Before I was afraid of what others might think of me. And now given my current situation as a DBSK member and their leader, it's more impossible now. There are a lot of things to be considered . . .our families, our fans, our company, our careers,: U-Know suddenly answered with sadness in his eyes.

Jonathan looked at his friend. He felt pity for him. He knew he was also in pain.

"Then I pity you, my friend. True love only comes once in a lifetime. If you let it go , it may never come again. I just hope you really know what you are doing. And I also hope you won't regret it in the end," Jonathan said as he gently tapped U-Know's shoulder and left.

The other DBSK members wanted to help U-Know. But they couldn't think of any solution. U-Know just stared out of the window. He watched as Lora lovingly hugged Kyle. How he wished he was Kyle. How he wished he wasn't a DBSK member. How he wished he could tell her that he loved her. U-Know silently watched as Lora and Kyle laughed. While they were laughing, his heart was slowly dying.

**CHAPTER 9**

It was already one in the morning, U-Know still couldn't sleep. He suddenly decided to take a walk in the garden to clear his mind.

He was already walking in the garden when he noticed that someone was also there. It was Lora. She was facing the pool as if she was thinking of something.

"Lora . . . ." U-Know said.

Lora turned to face u-Know. She was startled. She didn't expect to see him there. And as she turned to face him, she didn't had the time to wipe away her tears. She had been crying.

U-Know's heart suddenly ached when he saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her and hold her in his arms like he used to do when she was still small.

"Why? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" U-Know asked with concern.

"Nothing that concerns you. Why are you here?" Lora asked coldly.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a walk," he answered.

"Then enjoy your walk. I am going in now," Lora suddenly said.

As Lora was passing by U-Know, he suddenly grabbed her arm. Lora tried to set her arm free from U-Know's grip but he was too strong.

"What do you want?' Lora asked with irritation.

"Please stay . . .Let's talk," U-Know begged.

Lora looked straight into U-Know's eyes. She could see the sadness he was feeling.

"Talk? You're suddenly asking me to talk with you? Are you delirious or something?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, let's talk. What happened to you? Why did you changed so much? I feel like I don't even know you anymore," he replied.

Lora laughed. "Isn't it a little funny that you're asking me that?"

"Why did you suddenly changed so much?" U-know asked again.

"You really want to know why I changed?" Lora asked.

"Yes," U-Know answered.

Lora smiled bitterly. "You . . .You're the reason why I've changed," she said with sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" U-Know asked again. He was very confused. How and why was he the reason for her sudden change, he was asking himself.

"You have really no idea? Are you really that dumb or just trying to be one?" Lora asked angrily.

U-Know's heart was already beating very fast. He was very frustrated. He didn't know what to say. And he didn't like the way that Lora was talking to him.

"What happened to you? You're not like this before . . . You were such a sweet little girl before . . . . but now . . . . now you're . . . ." U-Know couldn't find the words to describe Lora.

"I'm what? You want me to continue what you want to say? Okay . . . I am a . . . . " Lora was about to say something but U-Know stopped her from talking.

U-Know suddenly embraced Lora out of total confusion. He didn't know what to say to her to express how he truly feels. And he certainly didn't want to hear the words she was going to say about herself. He wanted to stop her. He knew that while she was trying to say mean things about herself, she was also hurting him through what she was doing.

"Please stop . . . ." U-Know begged.

Lora felt as if her whole body became numb. When U-Know embraced her, it seemed as if everything around them ceased to exist. She had been dreaming of this moment for the past ten years. She wished she could stay in his arms forever.

"Lora . . . .I . . . I love you . . . ." U-Know started to say.

Lora suddenly looked at U-Know. She had been waiting all her life for him to say those words to her.

"I love you like my own sister . . . . and it hurts me to see you like this," U-Know finally uttered.

'Sister' . . .the word suddenly started echoing in Lora's ears. She somehow snapped of her day dream, and suddenly was forced back into reality. Her cold heart was already starting to feel warm again and was starting to melt finally. But as soon as she heard the word 'sister' again, her heart suddenly turned cold again.

Lora suddenly pushed U-Know away. She tried to hide the pain she was feeling with a smile.

"Well . . . .I am sorry but your precious little Lora is gone now," she said as she was trying to hold herself back from crying.

"But why?" U-Know asked.

Lora looked at U-Know. She wanted to cry out and tell him everything that was on her mind.

"Lora . . . ." U-Know uttered.

"I hate you . . . . ." she said with a trembling voice.

"What?" U-Know asked. He couldn't believe what he heard. He was telling himself that he just heard her wrong.

"I hate you!" Lora shouted at U-Know with tears already streaming down her face. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I hate you with all my heart."

"Why?" U-Know asked with a trembling voice. After hearing her say those words to him, he felt as if someone had stabbed him right then.

"Why? Why? Do you know how painful it was to wait? I wrote to you for three years, but you never answered even one single letter. Everyday I wrote and everyday I waited. I kept on hoping that if I continued writing to you, you'd pity me and answer me. You didn't have to answer all my letters, just one single letter would have been enough," Lora stopped talking. Her tears were already flowing.

U-Know's heart was breaking as he was looking at Lora.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to call my own brother so I can check up on you . . .so I can ask him how you were doing? Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to call your sister to ask her if your career was going well or if you have been sick lately? Do you know . . . do you know while I was calling and asking them about you . . . .I felt so miserable," she asked him with such anger and hatred in her eyes.

"Lora . . . ." he said with a low voice.

"When I said I loved you, I didn't expect you to love me back. The only reason why I told you is because I wanted you to know how I felt. If you really disliked me that much, all you needed to do was tell me straight. You didn't have to totally shut me out of your life," Lora said. She was already crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lora . . . please let me explain," U-Know said as tears were already starting to form in his eyes as well.

"Do you know how painful it was for me? I called you almost every week for three years and your sister would always be the one to answer me and make up so many excuses for you?" Lora continued to ask.

"Lora . . . .I'm sorry," U-Know said.

"Sorry? I'm sorry too . . . .But the Lora you knew before has already died long ago," Lora said with a bitter smile. "Do you still remember before I left, I said that I'll come back and make you love me? Well . . . . I am back but I am not here because I still want you to fall in love with me. I came back because I want you to see your precious little sister has finally grown up. And I want you to regret what you threw away years ago."

"Lora . . . .please . . . .let's stop this," U-Know tried to get close to Lora. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. He was thinking that maybe she would somehow stop feeling so lost if she was in his arms.

Lora stepped back. . . . away from U-Know. She didn't want to be close again with him. She was already in so much pain.

"I'm sorry . . . .oppa. But I don't love you anymore. It's what you wanted isn't it? You wanted me to forget you? The only thing I feel for you now is hate," Lora said as she quickly turned and ran away.

As Lora was running away, she was crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Yunho. I'm sorry . . . ." she kept on uttering.

As Lora left, U-Know didn't know what he was feeling. He was already crying. He never expected that he would feel so much pain in meeting Lora again. He wanted to scream and cry out. He wanted to ran after Lora and ask her forgiveness. He wanted Lora to love him again.

He felt like his whole world had suddenly crumbled. He felt very weak and his whole body was trembling. He slowly fell down on his knees.

"I'm sorry, Lora. . . . .I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you . . . . . I love you . . . .I love you," U-Know said as he cried uncontrollably.

In one of the balconies facing the garden, Jonathan was silently watching. He had seen everything that had happened between Lora and U-know. He pitied both his sister and his friend. He felt their pain and he really wanted to help them but he didn't know how. He knew that only Lora and U-Know could possibly solve their problem.

But looking at U-Know crying alone in the garden, Jonathan felt so sorry for his friend. He knew that U-Know also loved Lora but was just too afraid to let out his feelings. He understood U-Know's situation. But he still couldn't stop himself from thinking that he had wasted such an extraordinary love.

It was truly U-Know's choice. And at that exact moment, he was wishing that if he could only turn back time. He would certainly try to set things right. He would have told Lora his true feelings. And if he had done that, she still would have been in love with him.

U-Know screamed. He was in so much pain that it was driving him mad. He knew that whatever he was going to say and do now was already useless. Lora no longer loved him, but hated him. He cried. He wanted to die right at that exact moment, so he wouldn't feel pain anymore.

Lora was already in the house when she heard U-Know scream. After she heard him, she cried uncontrollably again. She was in so much pain as well. She wanted to die and just disappear into thin air. She wanted to feel numb . . . .the pain was so much she can't take it anymore.

Jonathan suddenly appeared. And as soon as Lora saw him, she immediately ran to him. She hugged him tightly and in his arms, she cried again.

**CHAPTER 10**

The next day, U-Know went out of his room early. He couldn't sleep so he just stayed up all night thinking about what had happened between him and Lora in the garden.

He went to the other DBSK members' rooms to see if anyone of them was already awake. Luckily, all the other DBSK members were already awake as well.

"Hyung . . . . why are you up so early?" Max asked U-Know.

"I couldn't sleep so I just decided to look if anyone of you was already awake," U-Know answered.

"You couldn't sleep? Why? Did something happen?" Xiah asked.

U-Know looked at his friends. He really needed someone he can talk to regarding what was going on between him and Lora. He wanted someone to tell him whether his decision was really right or wrong.

"I went out last night into the garden. And I saw Lora there. We talked . . . .about everything. Then she told me that she didn't love me anymore, but instead she hated me," U-Know told his friends.

"She hates you? But why?" Jaejoong asked.

"Before Lora left for London, she already told me that she loved me. I was basically shocked. I have treated her like my own sister for years. After she told me her feelings for me, I became confused. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid of what her brother might say if he found out. I was afraid of what my parents and sister would say. I was afraid of what everyone would say. And back then, I was just starting in my dream to become an artist. So I wasn't ready yet for any serious relationship, especially with a girl six years younger than me. So I just decided to stay away from her. After she left, she started to send me letters everyday. But I never answered her letters not even once. She even tried calling me almost every week, but I made my sister answer the calls and say that I was out even if I wasn't. I wanted her to forget me. I thought that it was the best for everybody. For three years, she continued writing and calling me non-stop. But I just continued avoiding having any contact with her. And then one day, the letters suddenly stopped coming and there were no more phone calls. At first, I thought I was relieved. But as the days passed, it was only then that I realized that I had grown accustomed to reading her letters. So when the letters stopped coming, I was constantly missing it. And together with the letters, she also stopped calling," U-Know stopped talking and tried to smile. He was trying to control his feelings.

"During the first month after she topped sending me letters and stopped calling me, I was totally at lost. And for the next three years, I had been waiting for the chance to be able to see her again. Frankly, I don't know what I was feeling for her exactly. I don't know if I just love her as a sister or more than that. I still can't get my emotions straight," U-Know confessed.

Jaejoong looked at U-Know's face. He then smiled. "Isn't it clear to you yet that you're already in love with her?" he asked.

"In love? Sometimes I think that maybe I am in love with her. But there are also times that I think maybe I just love her like my little sister," U-Know answered still confused.

"Hyung . . . . I may not know much about falling in love and all that stuff. But believe me when I say you're in love with Lora. We can all see it in your eyes and the way you react to her," Max said.

"But . . . ." U-Know started to say.

"Oh! Enough with the buts! We already know what you're gonna say next. 'She's only sixteen' . . . ." Micky said while being annoyed. "U-Know, if you really love her, then just forget about her age for once. In a few more years, your age gap won't make any difference any more. So will you just drop that excuse," he continued to say.

"We can all see that you're hurting. If you really love her then tell her. Just forget about what others might say. As for her brother, he already knows right? So you don't have to worry about him anymore," Xiah said.

U-Know looked at his friends. "But she already said that she hates me. When she said those words to me, it was as if my whole world suddenly fell apart," he said with sad in his eyes.

"Then that only proves that you're really in love with her," Xiah said with a smile.

The other DBSK members weren't used to seeing U-Know very confused with something. He was always very mature and always had answers for any problems that he was faced with. It was certainly their first time to see the other side of U-Know's personality.

U-Know smiled bitterly. "What do I do now? She already hates me. I didn't know that I've hurt her so much . . . . so much that she would hate me."

Max felt sorry for U-Know. But he also understood Lora's reason for hating his hyung. "Sorry hyung. But I think you were really cruel when you didn't answer even one letter that Lora sent and when you didn't answer her calls. Frankly, I understand her situation and the reason why she hates you now," he said.

"Yes, I was cruel . . . .And I hate myself for doing those things to her. If I could only turn back the time, I would certainly try to correct my mistakes," U-Know answered sadly.

"Maybe it isn't too late yet. Why don't you tell her what you truly feel?" Micky said.

"It's too late . . . .She already has someone new in her life. I don't want to interfere. I want her to be happy. I've already caused her so much pain for so many years. I think she deserves the right to be happy," U-Know said again with sadness in his eyes.

The other DBSK members just stayed quiet. Even if they wanted to help him, he himself had decided to give up.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning! Breakfast is ready and Jonathan is already waiting for all of you," the old housekeeper said with a smile, as she entered the room that the boys were in.

The DBSK boys immediately went downstairs to have breakfast. They found Jonathan already sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.

"Good morning! Did you guys have a nice sleep?" Jonathan asked with a big smile.

"Yes, I slept quite comfortably. It's been a while since I have slept alone in a room," Max answered.

"That's good to hear," Jonathan said.

The boys all sat down at the table. They noticed that everything was already prepared at the table.

"So where's Kyle and Lora?" Xiah asked.

"They're still in their rooms," Jonathan answered.

"Is this really breakfast?" Max asked while looking at the different foods served at the table.

Jonathan looked at Max.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Jonathan asked with a laugh.

"Well . . .there's so many different foods here . . .It's like you're having breakfast, lunch and dinner all together," Max answered with a smile.

"You're my guests, so I am making sure that you guys are well taken care of. I wouldn't want your fans to say that I mistreated you guys," Jonathan answered with a smile.

"Good morning?" Kyle suddenly greeted.

Everybody at the table suddenly looked at Kyle.

"Good morning!" Jonathan greeted back.

Kyle immediately sat down at the table.

"So where's Lora?" Jonathan asked.

"Still preparing, I guess," Kyle answered.

"Preparing? For what?" Jaejoong asked.

"She's supposed to go out today. Well, that was what she told me yesterday," Kyle replied.

"Go out where? She didn't tell me she had plans," Jonathan said.

"Well . . .frankly, I don't know where she is going, and who she's going out with," Kyle said.

"I guess I have to talk to her myself then," Jonathan said.

After a few more minutes, Lora arrived already dressed up. She was obviously going somewhere.

U-Know looked at Lora. His heart was aching while he was looking at her. He remembered everything that she had said to him in the garden.

"So you're going out?" Jonathan asked right away.

"Yes," Lora simply answered.

"With whom may I ask?" Jonathan asked again.

Lora looked at her brother. She smiled. "I am going out with some of my old friends. You remember Hana right? Well, I am going out with her and and some of our other friends. It's been six years since the last time I saw them."

"Yes . . . six years. They will surely be shocked once they saw you," Jonathan replied.

"Shocked? Why?" Lora asked curiously.

"Because you've grown up to be such a beautiful girl," Jonathan answered.

Lora laughed. "Wow! A compliment? Did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed dear brother? I seldom hear you give out compliments these days especially when it concerns me."

Jonathan looked at Lora. She was smiling and laughing, but he knew deep down she was still hurting. He pitied his sister. How he wanted to help her. If only he could make U-Know confess to Lora, then maybe everything will be all right.

"So what time will you be coming home?" Jonathan suddenly asked.

"I don't know so don't wait up," she answered.

"You're staying out all night?" Max suddenly asked.

Lora looked at Max's expression. She smiled. "Well . . . .maybe," she replied.

"You're letting your sister stay out all night?" Xiah asked Jonathan.

"If she wants to, why not?" Jonathan answered.

The DBSK boys couldn't believe that Jonathan was allowing his sister to do whatever she pleases.

"Don't you think she's a little bit too young to be allowed to stay up so late?" U-Know suddenly asked Jonathan.

"Even if I don't allow her, she will certainly do it anyway. So what's the point of denying her what she wants," Jonathan answered.

"So where are you going?' Jaejoong asked Lora.

"At my friend's house, then we're going to see a movie, then afterwards maybe go shopping, then we're also going to a club," she answered.

"A club?" U-Know suddenly asked.

"Yes, a club," Lora answered with a cold voice.

"You're too young to go to a club," U-Know said.

"No, I'm not. When I was back in London, I can easily go to any club that I want to go," she answered with sarcasm.

"That was when you were in London, you're in Korea now," U-Know said with a raised voice.

Lora looked at U-Know. She saw the concern in his eyes, but she was too angry to even care what he was feeling.

"Even my brother can't stop me, if I want to go to. So what makes you think that you can? You're not my brother and you're certainly not my boyfriend. So what gives you the right?" Lora said to U-Know with anger.

U-Know didn't what to say next. He certainly had no right to tell her what she can or can not do.

"Lora,your friend is already waiting for you at the gate," the old housekeeper suddenly announced.

"Oh . . . then I must be going," Lora said in a hurry. She quickly kissed Jonathan on the cheek.

"Bye . . ."

Lora hurriedly left the dining room.

"Who is at the gate, a boy or a girl?" Jonathan asked the housekeeper.

"A young man on a motorcycle," the old housekeeper answered.

U-Know's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

Jonathan laughed. "I'm impressed. She 's only been in Korea for one day and she already has a boy picking her up."

"You better believe it. Back in London, all she has to do is call and she can have more tha half the boys' population in our school," Kyle said.

"Really? She's that popular?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

"Yes. She can have anyone from the different teams . . .football, swimming, track and field, basketball . . .Frankly, I don't even want to count. All the boys in our school would do anything just to have the chance to go out with her," Kyle answered.

"Well . . .my sister is quite pretty. So that's only natural," Jonathan said again with a laugh.

"Quite pretty? The term the boys in our school call her is gorgeous and totally hot," Kyle said with a laugh.

U-Know was feeling very jealous just hearing Jonathan and Kyle talk about Lora. He couldn't help himself from imagining Lora in the middle of so many young men.

"I just hope she doesn't drink," Kyle suddenly said.

"Why?" Max asked with concern.

"Well, she's not really good at drinking. She has low tolerance for anything alcoholic. So just a little sip and she gets drunk easily. And frankly, when she becomes totally blank whenever she gets drunk. I just hope her friends know how to handle her when she gets drunk," Kyle answered.

"If you already knew that she was like that . . .then why didn't you try to stop her?' U-Know suddenly asked Kyle. He was very irritated.

Kyle looked at U-Know's angry expression.

"Try to stop her? Are you kidding? No one can stop her. If you try to stop her from doing something that she wants, the more she will persist. And you will certainly regret the fact that you tried to stop her in the first place. Because she will do what she wants to do in the worst way possible. That's how wild she is," Kyle answered.

U-Know's heart suddenly stopped beating. It was as if he couldn't breathe. He felt so terrible. He was blaming himself for Lora's wild behavior and personality.

After breakfast, they all tried to pass the time watching some movies, eating and drinking, chatting with one another and playing some video games.

While Jonathan, Kyle and the other DBSK members were busy playing, U-Know was just quietly watching them. He was constantly thinking about Lora. He was very worried about her.

Time passed quickly, and it was already evening. After dinner, U-Know was already very worried. He was constantly looking at his watch. Lora still hasn't arrived.

Jonathan, Kyle and the other DBSK boys have already noticed how U-Know was looking at his watch, and then looking out the window.

Jonathan smile. "You're worried about Lora, aren't you? She's a big girl now. You don't have to worry about her."

U-Know looked straight at Jonathan. He couldn't believe that he wasn't worried about his sister.

Time passed again, and it was already midnight. U-know was totally restless. By the time the clock struck one o' clock, he had finally decided.

"I am going to look for Lora," U-Know suddenly announced to Jonathan and the others.

Everyone in the room suddenly looked at U-Know. Jonathan smiled.

"But hyung . . . where are you going to look for Lora? We don't even know what club she went to," Max suddenly said to U-Know.

"I don't know . . . Even if I have to go to each and every club in Seoul, I am going to do it. But I will find her," U-Know answered.

Jonathan smiled again.

"Well, we can't let you go alone. So we're coming with you," Jaejoong said.

"Yes, we will help you," Xiah said with a smile.

The DBSK boys were about to leave the room, when Jonathan suddenly called U-Know.

"What?" U-Know asked with irritation. He still couldn't believe that Jonathan wasn't doing anything or wasn't even concerned about his sister.

"Here take this. You'll need this to find her," Jonathan suddenly took out his cell phone and gave it to U-Know.

U-Know looked at the cell phone that Jonathan gave him.

"Why did you give me your phone? I have my own phone," U-Know said to U-Know.

Jonathan laughed. "Lora's phone has a GPS tracking device installed without her knowledge, of course. My phone is designed to track her phone. So I'm giving you my phone so you can easily find her," he explained.

U-Know suddenly smiled. Jonathan was still a very caring brother to Lora after all.

"And take this too . . . .It's the key to the van. Use it . . ." Jonathan added.

"Thank you . . . ." U-Know said to Jonathan as he and the other DBSK members left.

**CHAPTER 11**

"Is this the place?" Max asked U-Know.

"It seems so. . . .this is where the tracker is pointing to," U-Know answered.

"Well do anyone of you have any idea how we are going inside? We certainly can't just go in. Everybody will immediately notice us. And we might get mobbed or something," Xiah said with concern.

"So what are we going to do now?" Micky suddenly asked.

"This is the hottest club in Seoul. Many people will surely be inside by this time," Jaejoong said.

"It's going to be such a big news if we just enter that club. It will surely hit the newspapers tomorrow," Xiah said with concern.

U-Know was very determined to find Lora. He was already going mad just thinking that she maybe drunk at that moment and was already being taken advantage of by some of the boys she was with.

"I am going in. I don't care if anyone recognizes me. What is important now is finding Lora," U-Know said to his friends.

"But hyung. . . you can't just go in alone," Max said with concern.

"Yes, I can. You guys don't have to come with me. If we all go in, we will surely attract more attention," U-know said to his friends.

"No, we're not letting you go in alone. If you're going in, then we are all coming in with you," Jaejoong said.

"Yes, that's right," Xiah said.

"You'll never know you might need our help," Micky said with a smile.

U-Know looked at his friends. He suddenly thought that he was very lucky that he had such good and loyal friends by his side. He suddenly remembered Lora again. He feels that something is wrong with her. And he must find her immediately.

The DBSK boys didn't have anything to cover their faces. They were left with no choice but to go in without any concern about their identity and safety. They all wanted to find Lora and get her home safe.

U-Know got off the van first, followed by Micky, Xiah, Jaejoong then lastly Max. As soon as they got off the van. Some girls immediately recognized them. Some girls started screaming and calling out their names. They boys hurriedly entered the club.

Once inside the club, they immediately started to look for Lora. U-Know used Jonathan's cell phone to get to Lora's exact location. The other DBSK members just followed him. While they were looking for Lora, some girls in the club started to call out their names. More and more girls were starting to gather around them and follow them.

"Hyung, let's hurry," Max said to U-Know.

"Yes, I know," U-Know answered. He already knew that they couldn't stay long inside the club.

U-Know looked at the cell phone. Lora was nearby. He immediately looked around. Then in a corner, she immediately saw her. She was obviously very drunk already. She was sitting between two young boys. And one of the boys was giving her a glass of wine. She took the glass and drank all its content.

U-Know was very mad. He wanted to punch the boy who gave Lora the glass of wine. She was already drunk and the boy was making her more drunk. U-Know hurriedly rushed to the table that Lora was sitting at.

"Let's go home," U-Know said to Lora.

Lora looked at U-Know. She wasn't herself anymore. She was very drunk.

"Hey, who is this guy Lora? Is he your brother?" one of the boys asked Lora.

"Brother? Yeah . . . .He's my brother. He's my big brother, and I am her little sister," Lora said then she laughed loudly.

The other DBSK boys started to look around. Many of the people inside the club were already looking at them.

"Hey . . . . Aren't you guys Dong Bang Shin Ki?" a girl suddenly asked Xiah.

Xiah just looked at the girl then smiled. He didn't know what to say. He was already very nervous. He was expecting that any minute a lot girls will be rushing after them.

"I said let's go," U-Know said again to Lora.

"Sorry, I don't want to go. I am still having fun," she quickly answered.

"Don't make me say it again," U-Know warned.

"I don't care," Lora said.

U-Know was already very angry, especially when one of the boys suddenly placed his arms over Lora's shoulder. U-Know quickly grabbed Lora by her arm. She tried to break free. She didn't want to go with U-Know.

The other DBSK boys watched as U-Know quickly picked up Lora and placed her over his shoulder. She was still fighting and trying to set herself free. But U-Know was already holding her tightly so she couldn't break free.

As soon as the other DBSK boys saw that U-Know had already gotten Lora. They immediately turned back. But as they were about to go out, a group of female fans started to ask for their autographs. The boys didn't know what to do.

U-Know suddenly became very worried, after seeing that a group of fans had already blocked the door.

"Please let us through," Xiah said to the girls.

"Our friend needs to go home immediately," Max said.

The girls looked at U-Know and Lora.

"Who is she? Is she U-Know's girlfriend?" a girl suddenly asked.

"Please . . . .Let us pass," Jaejoong said to the girls.

Luckily, two men suddenly appeared and started to get the girls out of the way. The DBSK boys hurriedly went out the door. They were very relieved that the men came and helped them.

On their way back to Jonathan's place, Lora had already fallen asleep.

Xiah and Max looked at Lora and U-Know sitting at the back of the van. She was resting her head on U-Know's lap. While he was gently caressing her head. All the other DBSK members sensed the special love that U-Know was feeling for Lora. How they wished that their friend would be able to express his true feelings without any worries.

"We would certainly hit the headlines tomorrow," Micky commented.

"Well, it couldn't be helped," Jaejoong answered.

"We sure have a lot of explaining to do after we return from our vacation. . . .And that is if we will be able to continue with our vacation...." Max said with a big sigh.

"Hey! At least we helped U-Know right?" Xiah said with a smile. He was trying to cheer everybody up, inspite of the fact that he knew that what happened in the club would certainly make a big news the next day.

"Yes," the other DBSK agreed. They were all very happy that they have helped U-Know find Lora.

"Those boys were really trying to get Lora drunk," Max said.

"And who knows what would have happened to Lora after she got so drunk and she fell asleep," Jaejoong added.

"She shouldn't have started drinking in the first place," Micky said.

"Who do you think were those guys who helped us back in the club?" Max suddenly asked.

"We didn't even had the time to thank them," Xiah said.

"Well . . . .good thing they were there. If they hadn't helped us, who knows what would have happened to us," Micky commented.

"Yes, that's true," the other DBSK boys agreed with what Micky said.

After they all arrived at Jonathan's house, U-Know immediately carried Lora up to her room. She was still asleep. But U-Know had noticed that she somehow was running a slight fever. He was very concerned with Lora.

"U-Know, you should rest. I'll take care of her. You can go to bed now," Jonathan said.

"No, thanks. I'll just stay here and look after her. I'm not tired at all. Besides I'm not sleepy yet. Maybe you should be the one to go to sleep. . . .I'll take care of her," U-Know said. He said all the excuses he could think of. The truth was he didn't want to leave Lora's side.

Jonathan looked at his sister and then at U-Know.

"Very well, I'll just sleep for a few hours and when I come back, you can sleep then, " Jonathan said to his friend.

"Yes, have a nice sleep. Don't worry. I'll take care of her," U-Know said with a smile.

"Yes, I know you'll take good care of her," Jonathan replied and then he left.

The other DBSK boys also decided to leave U-Know and rest. They all knew that their friend wanted to be alone with Lora. So they decided to just go to bed because they didn't want to be a bother.

"Goodnight!" the other DBSK members said to U-Know.

"Goodnight to you guys also. And thanks . . . ." U-Know said with a warm smile.

At last, U-Know was alone with Lora.

**CHAPTER 12**

U-Know gently caressed Lora's face with his hand. She was still asleep, and U-Know couldn't help but admire her very beautiful face. Again he caressed her face, gently . . . . slowly. He had been dreaming of doing this for a very long time. He suddenly smiled. This was his only chance to tell her how he truly feels.

"Please . . . .stop this Lora. I don't think I can take it anymore. If you're angry with me, then just blame it all on me. Can you please stop destroying yourself?" U-Know said with a low voice and as he was gently caressing Lora's hair.

"I am willing to suffer all the pain just as long as I know you're happy and safe. I can't bear to see you destroy yourself just to prove to me that I was wrong. I admit . . . .I admit I was wrong. And I am very sorry if I've hurt you. But I want you to know that while you were hurting, I was hurting as well. Maybe more than you'll ever know. I admit I was a fool to ever let you go. But I did it because I thought that it was the best for you and me . . . . for everybody. I wanted to protect you. But I never imagined that my own decision would eventually lead to the destruction of what I treasured the most," U-Know stopped talking. He was trying to stop himself from crying. He was feeling very sad and he was pitying himself.

"I am very sorry if I can only tell you these things when you're asleep. I don't have the heart, and the courage to tell you all those things when you're awake, because I can't bear to see you cry. Whenever I see the tears in your eyes, it feels like someone is killing me very slowly. For every tear that drops from your eyes is equal to a needle being pinned straight unto my heart," U-Know stopped talking again.

Tears were already flowing from his eyes. He has always been in control. He didn't like crying. He could always control himself and his emotions. But whenever it concerns Lora, he couldn't stop himself. He was always very emotional. He was angry with himself. He didn't crying but he couldn't help it.

"Do you know how many times I have dreamed of holding you in my arms and being able to kiss you? I always remember the day when you left for London. You were a little kid then, but you already had the courage to tell me how you felt. I am really envious of you. I wish I was as courageous as you. I know I was a coward back then. If only I had even half of your courage back then, I would have been able to tell you how I truly felt . . . .And I would have been able to stop you from leaving. And if I have done that then you would be beside me now. But I know that regretting what I have and haven't done in the past is useless now. I can't turn back time. So whatever I do now will never change the fact that I have caused you so much pain and I have caused your sudden change," U-Know said while he tried to control his tears.

"I don't know if you will ever forgive me. But what I do want you to know is that . . . . I . . . .I love you . . . . not as a sister like what I always tell you. I love you in the way a man loves a woman. I know you have been waiting for me to say those words to you for a very long time now. I am sorry . . .I lied because I wanted to hide what I was truly feeling for you. I hope you will understand that there are so many things that sets us apart . . . .many responsibilities that binds me and keeps me away from you. I don't know if there will be a day that I will be able to hold you and love you freely. But I want you to know that even if that doesn't come . . . .I will still love you in my own special way . . . .I will love you silently from afar . . . . I will still love you even if you're already in someone else's arms. That's how much I love you . . . ." U-Know said as he cried uncontrollably.

He looked closely at Lora's face . . . .her eyes . . . .he nose . . . .her lips. He wanted to memorize everything about her and keep it locked up in his mind and in his heart. He may never have the chance to get this close again with her. He had already lost her, and there was no way that he could ever win her back.

His heart was still beating, but he knew that it had already died. He wanted to be numb. He wanted the pain to go away but he didn't know how to do it.

Lora had been in his life for a very long time. He doesn't know if he can live without her. But he accepts the fact that he has to let her go. U-Know cried. How he wished he would die.

U-Know looked at Lora's face again. He then leaned over her, face to face. Slowly and gently, he kissed her for the very last time. His kiss was very tender and sweet. But as he was kissing her, his tears just kept on flowing steadily

"Goodbye . . . .Lora. . . . I love you . . . . Please be happy and always take care of yourself," U-Know softly whispered to Lora.

CHAPTER 13

The next day, Lora woke up with a headache. After waking up, she quickly looked around. She became very confused.

"How did I get here?" Lora asked herself.

The last thing that she can remember was that Hana and their other friends had left her with two boys they had met at the club. They wanted to dance but she refused, so she was left sitting at the table with their new acquaintances. Then the boys started to give her drinks and she just took one sip and that was all she could remember.

The door suddenly opened and the old housekeeper came in.

"Good! You're already awake. They are all waiting for you. It is lunch time already dear. You must be starving. Jonathan said that I should just let you rest. So I didn't wake you up to have breakfast.

Are you all right?" the housekeeper asked after seeing Lora's expression. She was still very confused on what happened to her at the club.

"How did I get here? I mean who brought me home?" Lora asked the housekeeper.

"Well. . . .those boys. . . .your brother's friends, they are the one who brought you home. U-Know was the one who carried you up to your room," the old woman answered.

Lora suddenly became more confused. Why did U-Know brought me home? She asked herself. And how did he know where I was? She asked herself again.

"Well, better hurry. They are waiting," the old woman said again.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute. Thank you," Lora said again.

The old woman left the room, leaving Lora still asking herself many questions.

"I think this is going to be trouble," Lora suddenly said with a sigh. She knew that her brother would not let her get away with what she had done without any discussion. She immediately went downstairs after fixing herself up.

"Good morning! I won't ask if you had a nice sleep because I already know that you didn't," Jonathan immediately greeted Lora with sarcasm.

Lora tried to smile. She was feeling very light-headed. She quickly sat down beside Kyle

"I hope you learned your lesson. You know you can't drink anything alcoholic," Kyle suddenly said.

"Kyle . . . ." Lora said as if a warning.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" Kyle suddenly asked with a smile.

"I already called Hana and asked about the boys you were with last night," Jonathan suddenly said.

"You did what?" Lora suddenly asked in an angry tone.

"Well, I have a right to know. . . . How can you be so careless as to accept drinks from guys that you just met?" Jonathan asked as if irritated.

"I . . . .don't know. Maybe I was a little too distracted with some thing yesterday," Lora suddenly answered.

"Distracted? With what? Good thing that U-Know decided to go and look for you. If he didn't show up, who knows in what place you will wake up to," Jonathan said.

Lora didn't know what to say. She couldn't look at U-Know because she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. She didn't want to see his reaction. She was afraid that her cold heart would somehow melt.

"Well, I didn't ask him to look for me," Lora suddenly said.

The DBSK boys looked at U-Know's reaction. He was still looking silently at Lora. His face was still expressionless.

"Lora . . . .you're crossing the line, young lady," Jonathan suddenly shouted.

"What do you want me to say? Thank you? Okay . . . . Oppa, thank you. So are you happy now, dear brother? " Lora asked with sarcasm.

"Hey! We're about to eat . . . .Can you please stop arguing?" Kyle suddenly said.

Lora looked at Kyle. She then smiled. She then went to Jonathan and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry . . . .Jonathan. I know I was out of line. Can you forgive your very silly sister?" she asked.

"Only if you promise to never do it again," Jonathan said.

"Okay, I promise," she quickly answered.

Then Lora finally looked straight at U-Know.

"Oppa . . . .thank you. And thank you to all of you also. I know searching for me must have been very tiring," she said with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing," Xiah immediately replied.

"But can I ask how did you know where I was?" Lora suddenly asked.

The DBSK boys didn't know what to answer.

"I told them where you were," Jonathan suddenly answered for them.

"And how exactly did you know where I was?" Lora asked Jonathan with one eyebrow raised.

"I know you only go to the best clubs and restaurants. So I just guessed," Jonathan lied.

"Oh . . . ." Lora said. She somehow satisfied with Jonathan's answer.

Jonathan let out a long sigh.

After eating, the DBSK boys, Jonathan and Kyle were in the living room watching a movie when Lora suddenly entered. She was dressed up again. U-Know's heart was beating very fast. He didn't like the idea that Lora was going out again.

"And where do you think you are going?" Jonathan suddenly asked Lora.

"Didn't I tell you that Shiro is coming to Korea today? I am meeting him in the airport," Lora quickly answered.

Jonathan suddenly smiled. "Sorry, I forgot. So when is Shiro's flight?" Jonathan asked.

"He'll be arriving a little after 3 pm. So I have to leave now," Lora said with a smile.

"Are you sure that you're okay? How about we just let the driver be the one to pick him up?" Jonathan asked.

"No. . . .I said I will meet him," Lora protested.

"Fine . . . .Just make sure that you bring the driver with you," Jonathan said.

"Okay . . . ." Lora replied.

"So I never got the chance to ask you . . . .Where is this Shiro staying?" Jonathan said.

"Well . . . .he's staying in a hotel. . . . He won't be staying here. So you don't have to worry," Lora suddenly said.

"Well, I am not worried at all. I just wanted to know so I could make the maids prepare a room for him," Jonathan said.

"He said that he is staying in a hotel. He's already booked a room. So you don't have to worry," Lora answered.

"What time are you leaving?" Kyle suddenly asked.

"I am leaving right now. Why?" Lora asked.

"Nothing. And what time are you coming back?" Kyle asked again.

Lora looked at Kyle. She can't understand why Kyle was asking her such questions.

"Why are you asking?" Lora asked.

"Nothing. But you said that we were going to watch a movie tonight, remember?" Kyle said.

Lora suddenly smiled. "Oh....I'm sorry. I forgot. I don't think I can watch a movie with you tonight. I promised Kyle that I will be having dinner with him tonight," she answered.

"You're having dinner with him?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Where?" Jonathan asked again.

Lora smiled. "I don't know," she answered.

"Are you sure that you're all right now? You were very drunk last night. You shouldn't be going out today. You should just rest," Max said with concern.

Lora smiled at Max. "You know you're very sweet. Thank you for caring. But I have to go. Don't worry about me. I have already taken some medication to help with the headache and the hang over," she answered.

Xiah. Jaejoong, Max and Micky all looked at U-Know. They suddenly became worried about him. They knew that he was hurting.

Jonathan also looked at U-Know. He pitied his friend. "Well . . . .I think you should go already. You don't want to be late," he said to Lora.

Lora quickly gave Jonathan a kiss on the cheek. And she bade goodbye to everybody.

After Lora left, U-Know became very quiet. The other DBSK members immediately noticed him. They were left all alone in the house. Jonathan also left because he had a meeting to attend to and Kyle went to a mall.

"Hyung . . . . How about we just leave?" Max suddenly asked U-Know.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" U-Know asked.

"Well. . . .We are starting to think that it was a bad idea coming here in the first place. So we figured that maybe we should just leave," Max said.

"Leave? Leave?" U-Know started to ask himself.

"U-Know, we know what you are going through. And frankly we don't want to see you get hurt anymore. So we suggest that we should just leave," Micky said.

"I don't want to leave," U-Know said. "I will finish my two weeks vacation here and that is that," he added.

The other DBSK members just looked at U-Know. They knew the main reason that he didn't want to leave was because of Lora. But seeing U-Know get hurt more and more was also hurting them. They love and cared for U-Know like their own brother. How they all wished that if they could only help him, then everything might turn out all right.

"Hyung . . . why is it that you don't want to leave? We can see that staying here is bringing you so much pain. So why do you still want to stay?" Max asked.

U-Know looked at Max.

"I only have two weeks to be with her. Then after that I don't even know when I will be able to see her or if I will ever see her again. Even staying here is bringing me heartaches. I am willing to bear it. Just as long as I am near her . . . .and I can see her . . . I am also happy," U-Know suddenly stopped talking and looked at his friends. "Please let me have my two weeks of happiness with her."

Jaejoong, Xiah, Max and Micky were really sad for U-Know. Ever since they became a group, they have been helping and taking care of one another as if they were all brothers. But now seeing U-Know so down makes them feel so useless and powerless. They want to help him, but they don't know how, which makes all four of them very frustrated.

Jaejoong let out a long sigh. "Very well. If you really want to stay. Then let's all stay. But what will you do when that Shiro guy starts to show up? You'll surely be hurt again and again. Are you really sure you still want to stay?" he asked asked.

"Yes, I still want to stay," U-Know quickly answered.

"I just hope you really know what you are doing," Xiah suddenly said.

U-Know looked at his friends' faces. He can see the concern in their eyes. He was still very lucky, he thought to himself. He had such good friends.

Time passed and it was already 7 o' clock in the evening. Jonathan and Kyle have already both arrived.

They were already eating dinner when Lora arrived.

"Hello! We can still join you guys for dinner right?" Lora said as she entered the dining room.

Everybody looked at Lora's direction. She was with Shiro.

Jonathan smiled. "Hello! I thought you said the two of you were having dinner together?"

"Well . . . .Shiro said that he would like to meet you," Lora answered.

"Oh . . . .really?" Jonathan uttered.

"Good evening to all of you . . . .I am Shiro Yamagata," the man said with a smile. He was about 6'0 tall, good-looking and was somehow very formal.

U-Know's heart suddenly pounded. He looked at Lora and Shiro for a very long time. Jaejoong noticed him and suddenly decided to break the silence.

"Hello . . .I'm Jaejoong. So you're a Japanese?" he said with a smile.

"Yes," Shiro answered.

"Well, sit down," Jonathan finally said.

Lora and Shiro sat down beside one another. Shiro was very sweet and caring with Lora. He carefully pulled out the chair that Lora was about to sit on. He was even helping Lora select the foods she wanted to eat.

The DBSK boys just watched as Shiro showered Lora with all the love and affection a guy could ever give to a girl.

While they were all eating, Jonathan started asking Shiro some questions.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Shiro. But what do you do for a living?" Jonathan asked seriously.

"Well . . . . I am an architect for a big company back in Japan," Shiro answered.

"So how long have you been working? I learned from Kyle that you're 23 right?" Jonathan asked again.

"Yes . . . .I'm 23. I've been working as an architect for the past two years. But I have been working and helping manage my father's company for six years now," Shiro replied.

"Your father's company? So you mean you're working at your father's company?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Yes . . . ." Shiro replied again.

"I see . . . . Well, I am also taking care of my late father's company now. Maybe Lora has told you?" Jonathan said.

"Yes, she has," Shiro answered.

"Oh . . . .then let's all continue eating then. I'm sorry if I am being too inquisitive," Jonathan said to Shiro.

"It's all right. Frankly . . . .that's why I wanted to meet you. So you could ask me anything you want and so you can see that I am very serious with your sister," Shiro said.

Jaejoong, Xiah, Max and Micky almost choked on what they were eating after hearing what Shiro said. He was very frank about his feelings for Lora. They immediately looked at U-Know's reaction. He was still eating as if he heard nothing.

"Really . . . .now?" Jonathan uttered.

"I know that you may think that I am way too old for her. And I know she's only sixteen. But I am willing to wait for a few more years. I have already fallen in love with your sister from the very first time I met her in Japan. Ever since then I can't stop thinking about her," Shiro said.

The other DBSK boys couldn't help but admire Shiro. He was a very honest man. They could tell that he was saying the truth judging by the way he talked and moved. Again . . . .they pitied U-Know. They couldn't even start to imagine how hurt he was right at that moment.

After dinner, Shiro bade goodbye to everybody. He was going back to his hotel.

Lora returned to the living room where all the boys were, after Shiro left.

"So that guy is Shiro? Are you serious with him? Are you really sure that you like him?" Jonathan asked continuously.

"Why are you asking me so many questions all of a sudden?" Lora asked with a smile.

"I can see that you're already close with him, so I am asking," Jonathan answered.

"Oh . . . ." Lora uttered.

"I hope you haven't answered him yet," Kyle suddenly said.

"Kyle . . . .why are you like that? You don't like Shiro, is that it?" Lora asked Kyle.

"Frankly . . . .I don't," Kyle quickly answered.

Lora laughed, then giggled. She quickly hugged Kyle.

"My baby's jealous . . . ." she teased.

"No, I'm not," Kyle protested.

U-Know felt he was the one being very jealous. Lora was hugging Kyle tightly that it was making him mad.

"Don't worry . . . Even if I have a dozen boyfriends, you will always be my very special best friend," she said with a smile. Then she quickly gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

U-Know was already feeling like he was going to explode. He had been controlling his emotions ever since Shiro showed up and now he was on the brink of blowing up, especially after seeing Lora kiss Kyle on the cheek.

U-Know suddenly stood up. He had decided that he had enough already.

"I'm sorry . . . .but I'm quite tired already. I'll be going to my room now . . . .Good night," U-Know suddenly said.

Everybody in the room just stared at U-Know. The other DBSK boys knew why he was leaving.

"Well . . . .good night to you too," Jonathan said.

As U-Know was going up to his room, his mind was already spinning. He couldn't think straight. His heart was beating very fast.

Once inside his room, he suddenly grabbed the pillows on his bed and threw them as hard as he could. He felt very weak. He slowly sat down on the side of the bed and started to cry.

The pain he was feeling was just too unbearable. It was driving him mad. He thought that he could handle seeing Lora with Shiro, but he was wrong. He loved Lora very much. And seeing her with Shiro and Kyle was like total hell for him.

Alone in his room . . .U-Know cried. It was the only thing he could do to ease the pain that he was feeling. "This is what I get for losing her. I have to bear the pain. I only have eleven days left to be with her. I have to hold on. . . . I want to be with her, even for the last time," he said to himself over and over again.

CHAPTER 14

"Good Morning!" Lora greeted everyone as she entered the dining room.

"So my sister is in a good mood today?" Jonathan teased.

"Well . . . .I am going shopping today. That's why I am in a good mood," she answered.

"Shopping? With whom?" Jonathan asked.

"With Kyle, of course," Lora replied.

"I thought you were going to say . . . .Shiro," Jonathan said.

"Shiro? Are you kidding? Why would I bring a guy to go shopping?" Lora suddenly exclaimed while laughing.

"Well . . . .Kyle is a guy . . . ." Xiah suddenly said.

Lora looked at Xiah. Then she suddenly stopped laughing. She didn't know what to say.

"Uhm . . . . yeah . . . .Kyle is a guy . . . .but he's special. He loves shopping as much as I do. And he's more vain than me," she quickly answered.

Lora and Kyle both looked at each other as if they were hiding something. The DBSK boys noticed the way the two were looking at each other. They didn't know what was going on. But they were sure that Lora and Kyle had a secret.

As soon as they all finished eating breakfast, Lora and Kyle immediately left to go shopping.

"Why are they leaving so early? Are there malls already opened at this hour?" Max asked the others while eating a bag of potato chips.

"They're going to the salon first," Jonathan quickly answered.

The DBSK boys and Jonathan were all in the living room again. Jaejoong and Xiah were playing a video game. While Micky was checking his emails using his laptop. Jonathan was busy sorting out documents and U-Know was quietly sitting on a chair pretending to be asleep.

"Salon?" Xiah asked with a laugh. " Really? So is she going to get a new haircut or something?"

"I don't know why. They just said they were going to the salon first. Then they were going to see a movie. Then lastly they were going to go shopping," Jonathan answered.

"Oh . . . ." Xiah uttered.

U-Know didn't want to talk to anyone. So he just decided to pretend that he was asleep. While his eyes were closed, he was imagining Lora happily watching a movie with Kyle, eating in a fancy restaurant and picking out clothes. His mind was filled with images of Lora doing different things with Kyle. It was too maddening for him. He suddenly opened his eyes to see Jaejoong closely looking at him.

"See . . . I told you he's not asleep," Jaejoong said to Xiah.

"Oh . . . .Come on . . . .It's lunch time already," Xiah said to Jaejoong and U-Know.

U-Know was surprised. It was already lunch time. He suddenly thought that he may have really fallen asleep after all.

Time passed by quickly and dinner was already served. But Lora and Kyle weren't home yet.

"Those two are really something . . . ." Jonathan said while eating.

"Do you think they are still shopping?" Xiah asked Jonathan.

Jonathan laughed. "Knowing my sister. Yes . . .I believe they are still in a mall . . .shopping."

"Kyle and Lora are sure very close. Aren't you even concerned that they could fall in love with each other?" Jaejoong asked Jonathan.

"Fall in love? Kyle and Lora? Now . . . that's impossible," Jonathan answered with a laugh.

"But why is it impossible? Kyle is quite good-looking and Lora is beautiful . . . ." Jaejoong said.

Jonathan looked at Jaejoong. He was about to say something, but then just decided to say nothing at all.

"I don't understand why you don't even consider Kyle as someone Lora can fall in love with," Micky said to Jonathan.

"Look . . . . Don't ask me why . . . .but just believe me when I say Lora and Kyle can never fall in love with each other," Jonathan said again with a big grin on his face.

The DBSK boys just looked at each other. They knew that Jonathan was hiding something.

It was already passed 10 o' clock in the evening, when Kyle and Lora finally arrived.

The DBSK boys and Jonathan were in the living room watching a movie.

"Hello everybody!" Lora greeted happily. She entered the living room carrying at least ten assorted plastic bags from different stores. Then Kyle followed her, carrying at least several boxes.

"My god! How much did you spend?" Jaejoong suddenly asked after seeing how many bags and boxes Kyle and Lora carried.

Kyle placed the boxes he was carrying on a table. Then he sat down on the nearest chair beside him.

"I'm so tired!" Kyle exclaimed.

Jonathan laughed. "I can see why . . . "

"So did you really go shopping from morning till night?" Max asked Lora.

"No . . . .we went to the salon first. We both had a facial, then we had our hair trimmed a little . . . .a manicure and a pedicure . . . .Then we went to a spa. After that we went to a movie and then lastly we went shopping," Lora answered happily.

U-Know was very silent. Lora was obviously very happy. And he was very jealous that she and Kyle were able to do all those things together.

"You really love shopping . . . .Look at how much you bought," Jaejoong said to Lora in total amazement.

"Well . . . .you should see her go shopping when she's sad . . . ." Kyle commented.

"Why?" Jaejoong asked.

"You'll be more shocked. The amount we spent today wouldn't even come close to one-fourth of what she would actually spend in a day that she's totally sad. Once I remember, she actually spent $10,000 dollars in a single day of shopping," Kyle told Jaejoong.

The DBSK boys were totally shocked.

"$10,000 dollars? I don't even want to count how much that would amount in Korean money. That's too much!" Xiah exclaimed.

Lora laughed. "I did it one time only. I was really sad then. Besides it was my money anyway . . ."

"How . . . . .Your money? How can you have such a large amount of money?" Micky asked.

"Yeah . . . .We have been working for years and we still can't spend that kind of money," Xiah said again.

Jonathan laughed. "You see, after I took over my father's company. We both received our inheritance as well. So we both have our own separate money in different banks."

"Wow! Then you guys must be very happy being very rich and all," Max commented.

Lora's happy expression suddenly changed.

"Happy? Money can't buy happiness, Max. I would trade all the money I have now just for a chance to be happy," Lora said with sadness in her eyes.

U-Know suddenly looked at Lora. How his heart ached, after seeing her expression. The sadness in her eyes was just too painful for him. How he wished he could held her in his arms and comfort her.

The other DBSK boys couldn't understand why Lora suddenly became sad. They were very puzzled.

"Well . . . .I am going upstairs now. Good night!" Lora said and she quickly turned around to leave.

"What happened to her?" Kyle asked the others.

"She must be tired," Jonathan just said. But he knew the reason why his sister suddenly became sad.

In her room, Lora was sitting on her bed and talking to herself.

"If money can only buy happiness . . .then I would certainly be happy now. But what I want can't be bought. So I am stuck with being miserable and unhappy. If I can only buy happiness, I would give all that I have now just to have you in my arms. . . .If I can only buy happiness, I would give up everything I have without any doubts. . . . I am willing to give up everything just to have you . . . .to love you . . . . to kiss you . . . .to be able to lie in your arms whenever I am feeling very tired or sad. If I could only be able to do all those things . . . .only then I can truly say that I am happy."

Quietly Lora cried herself to sleep.

**CHAPTER 15 **

U-Know woke up early the next day. He still remembered the sadness in Lora's eyes. He wanted to talk with her, and ask her what was wrong.

He slowly walked up to her room. He wanted to knock and see if she was already awake. But as soon as he was about to knock, he heard that Lora was talking to someone inside her room.

Inside Lora's room, she was talking with Kyle. She had woken up early and decided to wake Kyle up as well. She needed someone to talk to.

As they were talking, Lora was also trying on the different clothes she had bought. She was in front of the mirror. And she had just put on a short black dress, when she realized her long hair was stuck in the zipper of the dress she was wearing.

"Kyle . . . .Please help me . . . .My hair is caught in the zipper . . . .It hurts," Lora pleaded.

Kyle immediately went to Lora. The zipper was certainly stuck and wouldn't open. He tried to open the zipper, but Lora's hair was stuck in it, and was being pulled.

Lora cried out in pain as her hair was being pulled as the zipper of the dress was being opened.

Kyle had already opened Lora's dress and pulled out Lora's hair, when the door slowly opened.

U-Know was shocked with what he saw. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kyle was standing so close behind Lora. But what immediately caught his attention was Lora's dress. The back of her dress was fully open, and Kyle's hand was still holding the back of the dress as if he had just opened it.

The sight U-Know saw was just too obscene for him. His mind suddenly became blank. He couldn't think straight. He immediately went up to Kyle. He pulled him away from Lora and angrily punched him right in the face.

"Oppa . . . .please stop. I think you're making a mistake. It's not like what you think . . . .please," Lora pleaded. She was trying to pull U-Know away from Kyle.

U-Know was mad . . . .mad with jealousy. He wanted to hurt Kyle badly. He couldn't believe that Kyle could even think of doing such a thing to Lora.

Lora started shouting for help. U-Know was already out of control. He kept on punching Kyle. Jonathan and the other DBSK members had already been awaken by the commotion in Lora's room.

"Hyung . . . ." Max shouted.

"Stop it . . . Kyle's already bleeding," Jaejoong said to U-Know as he and Micky tried to get him away from Kyle. While Max and Xiah helped Kyle to stand up.

U-Know was still unable to think clearly. He was mad with Kyle. He wanted to hurt him again and again.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jonathan asked Lora.

"What happened? Can't you even see what's happening? Can you please take a good look at your sister?" U-Know answered angrily.

Jonathan looked at Lora. He noticed that she was wearing a short black dress. Then he also noticed that her back was exposed because the zipper was open.

"Lora . . . .Can you please explain what is happening here?" Jonathan asked Lora angrily.

"Kyle and I were inside my room when Yunho entered. He got mad because he saw Kyle was behind me and he was helping me open my dress," Lora answered.

"He got mad because of what?" Jonathan still couldn't understand what Lora was trying to say.

"He got mad because he thought Kyle and I were about to do something," Lora said in a low voice.

Jonathan looked at Lora, then at Kyle, then lastly at U-Know. He suddely laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jaejoong asked with irritation.

Jonathan still couldn't stop himself from laughing. "So this commotion is all because Yunho thought that you and Kyle were about to make out?" he asked still unable to believe.

"You're sister is about to sleep with a guy and you're laughing?" U-Know asked with total disbelief.

"Sleep? Do you really think that I am that kind of a girl?" Lora asked U-Know angrily.

"So how will you explain what I saw?Are you still going to deny it? Are you that kind of a girl that you would actually sleep with anyone who wants to sleep with you? Don't you even have some decency? You were even going to do it inside your own room . . . .You're so disgusting," U-Know said with anger as well. He couldn't believe that Lora was still denying the truth.

"I'm sorry if you don't believe me. But I can never sleep with Kyle . . . . or with any other guy . . . . I am really hurt that you actually think that I am that low . . . .To even do it in my own house . . . .in my own room . . .But I guess I deserve it after showing you my wild side . . . .But I expected more from you, Yunho. You have been my friend for more than 4 years . . . .At least, that should have accounted for something. Now I know what I am in your eyes . . . But I just want you to know that I may be wild and liberated but I can say straight to anyone that I am still a virgin and will stay one until I can finally give myself to the one I truly love . . . ." Lora said with tears already forming in her eyes and with that she suddenly ran out of the room.

As Lora was leaving the room, her tears were already flowing. She wanted to die right at that exact moment. She had never imagined that she would actually hear such hurtful words from U-Know. She was really embarrassed and hurt at the same time. She didn't know what she was feeling right at that exact moment. She wanted to ran away and hide.

U-Know somehow snapped out of his madness and quickly returned to his consciousness after hearing what Lora said. He knew that Lora was hurt by his assumption. And he felt so sorry that he didn't believe her at the very start. He then looked at Jonathan, and then at Kyle. Kyle's lower lip was already swollen. U-Know felt bad that he had hurt Kyle. He should have been more mature and he should have tried to settle everything calmly.

"Hyung . . . " Max said as he noticed that U-Know had suddenly become very pale.

"I'm sorry . . . .I didn't know what I was doing," U-Know said with a low voice. "Kyle, I'm sorry. I can't say anything to make up for what I have done to you . . . .but again . . . .I am sorry."

Kyle looked at U-Know. He wasn't angry because somehow he understood his situation.

"It's all right. Somehow I can understand your situation and why you acted so violently. But please next time . . . be a little bit more calm. You can't possibly beat up all the guys that Lora comes close with. And she's right . . .you should have given her more trust . . . ." Kyle said.

U-Know didn't know what to say. It was as if his whole world was spinning out of control. He wanted to turn back the time, and correct what he had just done.

"U-Know . . . .the reason why I was laughing . . . .is because . . . ." Jonathan suddenly stopped talking and looked at Kyle. "Kyle . . . . .I think it is time that they all know the truth just to clear up all the confusion . . . ." he said again.

Kyle just nodded as a sign that he agreed.

"The reason why Lora and Kyle can never fall in love with each other is because . . . .Kyle is gay. He has been a gay since he and Lora met six years ago. Lora and I know about it but we all keep it as a secret because Kyle's parents still doesn't know," Jonathan said.

The DBSK boys were shocked with what they learned. U-Know felt that someone had suddenly poured him with cold water. He was very embarrassed at what he had done to Kyle and what he thought about him and Lora. He suddenly remembered Lora. He was angry with himself. He said so many hurtful things to Lora.

"Lora . . . ." U-Know uttered.

"I think you better find Lora and apologize Yunho. You were wrong and you said such cruel words to her. I think the two of you should talk," Jonathan said with concern.

"I don't know what to say to her . . . ."U-Know suddenly said.

"Then try to find the right words . . . .or you won't have the chance to talk with her again and you will eventually lose her forever," Jonathan said.

Suddenly the housekeeper came into the room.

"Jonathan . . . . Lora left. I am really worried . . . . . She was crying when she left," the old lady said.

The other DBSK boys suddenly became worried . U-Know was suddenly alarmed as well. He quickly ran out the room. His heart was beating very fast. He had to find Lora.

Lora was walking on the side of the road. She was still sobbing and crying. She didn't know where she was going. She was very confused and hurt. She was thinking that she wanted to go away. And that she didn't want to see U-Know anymore. She needed someone to talk to right at that moment but she couldn't think of anyone. She needed someone . . . .

Suddenly a car stopped by the side of the road and she looked at the driver of the car.

U-Know ran as fast as he could. He knew that Lora couldn't be far away. He frantically tried to search for Lora. He could feel she was nearby. He was already calling out her name. He was desperate to find her. He needed to talk with her and clear everything . . .and ask her forgiveness. He needed to say what he truly feels. It was already maddening . . .He couldn't find her. Where could she be? He asked himself over and over again.

Then as he was turning around the corner. Something caught his eye, it was Lora. But she wasn't alone. She was crying . . . .in Shiro's arms. His heart suddenly became numb. He was too late.

He was already too late . . . .

**CHAPTER 16**

U-Know returned to Jonathan's house more heart broken. He didn't know what to do. He was feeling very lost. All he can think about was Lora crying in Shiro's arms.

"Hyung . . . . did you find her," Max asked.

"U-Know . . . .?" Jonathan asked.

U-Know was still silent. He wasn't thinking straight.

Xiah looked at U-Know, then he lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Only then . . . U-Know somehow came to his senses.

"What?" U-Know asked.

"We asked if you found Lora?" Jaejoong asked.

"Yes . . . ." U-Know answered.

"Well . . . . Where is she?" Kyle asked.

"She . . . . .She's with Shiro now," U-Know answered with a low voice.

"Shiro? How did that guy get into the picture again?" Kyle asked with irritation.

"How did she find him?" Xiah asked.

"She didn't find him. He found her. I don't why they are together. But they are now . . . .so I left . . . ." U-Know said with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh man! You're really something . . . .When are you going to wake up and tell her how you really feel? I can see that you love her . . .But why hesitate so much? Frankly I don't like Shiro for Lora. And I really like you more . . . That's why I am helping you in my own way . . . I am always trying to get her away from Shiro. But I can't help you anymore if you don't try to help yourself," Kyle said.

U-Know's mind was in a total mess. He wanted to be alone. He needed some time to think.

"I'm sorry but I just want to be alone for now. I'll be in my room," U-Know said in a low voice. He was feeling very weak. He quickly went up to his room, leaving Jonathan and the others just staring at him as he left.

"What's wrong with your friend now?" Kyle asked the other DBSK boys as if he was irritated.

"Kyle . . . ." Jonathan uttered.

"I am very sick and tired of seeing both of them hurting each other. I have already seen Lora suffer so much pain because of him, and now seeing him like this . . . . Oh! This is driving me insane! Why can't they just say whatever they are feeling and get it over with?" Kyle said.

"You've got a point there. But we can't interfere . . . .I think we should just let them handle their problem on their own," Jonathan said.

"Sorry . . . .about . . . .you know . . . .being punched and all . . . .He wasn't himself," Jaejoong tried to apologize and explain at the same time.

Kyle smiled. "Yeah . . . .you're friend was very crazy. When he entered the room, he was very mad. He kept on punching me . . . .But don't worry. It's okay. I understand, and I don't hold a grudge on him or anything. In fact . . . .I would certainly like to help him with Lora. I really want them to be together," Kyle said with a smile.

Jonathan laughed. "You really don't like Shiro for Lora huh?"

"Shiro? God! No! I just find him . . . .so . . . .so unsuitable for her. He's too serious about everything. He's totally, no fun at all. I think if Lora ends up with him, she'll be so bored with her life that she'll just jump out of a building or something," Kyle answered.

Jonathan laughed. "Now . . . .you're being silly. Lora's not like that. But I am also wishing that they could settle everything . . . .and finally be together."

The other DBSK members were very happy too. At least now, they know that they are not the only ones wanting U-Know and Lora's happiness.

"We want them to be together too. But U-Know is too stubborn to listen to his own heart," Micky commented.

"Yes . . . .hyung . . . .doesn't even want to admit his true feelings to Lora," Max added.

"Yes . . .they are sure are stubborn and silly . . . ." Jonathan said with a sigh.

"So what do you guys suggest we should do?" Jaejoong asked.

"What to do? What can we do? We can't help them if they don't help themselves," Kyle said.

Suddenly Jonathan's cell phone rang.

"Yes . . . .Who is this? Shiro?" Jonathan asked. He continued to talk with Shiro for several minutes until they finally said goodbye to each other.

Jonathan sighed. " So that was Shiro. He just called to say that Lora is with him. And that she'll be staying in the hotel tonight. Oh! This is driving me mad!"

"Lora's staying with him? Oh! That's just great. She's really going insane," Kyle said with mixed emotions.

"Shouldn't we bring Lora home?" Max asked.

"If there's someone that should be bring her home, it's not us but U-Know," Kyle answered.

"But how can he bring her home when they aren't even talking with each other," Jaejoong said with a sigh.

"This love story is too too much . . . .to many conflicts," Xiah said with a sigh too.

"Well . . . .your friend should start trying to get all his emotions straight before time runs out on him. You might as well all know that Lora is already starting to have feelings for Shiro. That's why he has been around her for months now. Because knowing Lora, if she didn't like him even a bit, she would have already turned him away. So . . . U-Know should start acting like a man," Kyle said.

"So you mean Lora's starting to fall for Shiro?" Jaejoong asked.

"Based on what I see . . . .yes," Kyle replied.

"Now . . . .that's bad," Max uttered.

"I've already had it with those two! I think it's time that I enter this game," Jonathan said with a devilish grin.

"What do you mean?" Micky asked.

"I'll be making this love affair more . . . .what can I say . . . .interesting . . . ." Jonathan said with a laugh.

"How?" Xiah asked.

"Well . . . .I already have a plan. Are you guys willing to help?" Jonathan asked the four DBSK members.

"Of course . . . .we're willing to help," Max exclaimed.

"We'll do anything you want. We want to see U-Know happy," Micky said with a smile.

Jonathan looked at the DBSK boys.

"I should warn you guys that getting Lora and U-Know together will cause a big problem to your group . . . .Are you still willing to help?" Jonathan asked again.

"We are willing to do anything for our friend . . . .Even if it will cause problems to our group, I believe we can all get through it. But what is most important to us now is seeing U-Know happy . . . Whatever problems we may encounter in the future, if it's for the happiness of a friend, then we are willing to face it . . . . ." Jaejoong said seriously.

Jonathan was very impressed with U-Know's friends.

"Now I see why U-Know cares for all of you so much . . . .You are truly good friends. He's very lucky to have you guys," Jonathan said with a big smile on his lips.

"So what do you suggest we do first?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry . . . .I have already planned something. So . . . .you guys won't mind if I have some girls stay here right?" Jonathan suddenly asked the DBSK boys.

"What . . . .girls? Are they pretty?" Micky asked with a smile.

"Yes . . . .girls . . . ." Jonathan answered with a big smile.

"What's the use of having girls here? Are you kidding? I thought we're going to do something about U-Know and Lora? So why are suddenly inviting girls to stay here?" Kyle angrily and continuously asked.

Jonathan laughed. "Well . . . .U-Know is always jealous of you and Shiro . . . .But now you're out of the picture . . . . that only leaves Shiro. So I figured how about I make this jealousy game . . . let's say a little fair on both sides. So I've invited my girlfriend over together with her friends. So we can make this game a little interesting," Jonathan explained.

"So you're planning to get Lora jealous? Not a bad idea . . . ." Kyle said with a big laugh.

"So do you actually think it will work?" Xiah asked.

"Well . . . .let's just all hope that it will for both my sister and your friend's sake," Jonathan replied.

"Oh! I can't wait . . . .This is going to be so exciting . . . ." Kyle said with a giggle. He was starting to show his true self.

The DBSK boys and Jonathan all looked at Kyle. They all laughed. They were all very happy that they were finally going to help Lora and U-Know.

Jonathan took out a wine and some wine glasses. He gave Xiah, Jaejoong, Max, Micky and Kyle each a glass filled with wine.

"How about we have a toast for the success of our project?" Jonathan jokingly said.

"How about we give a name to our so-called project?" Kyle asked as a joke.

"Well . . . .okay . . . .that seems fair," Jonathan said with a smile.

"So what do you suggest we call our project?" Max asked the others with a big smile.

"I don't have any idea . . . .Well . . . .Any of you have something in mind?" Kyle asked.

"I know . . . . .I know . . . ." Max suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" all the other boys asked.

"How about we call it 'Project Chocolates' " Max asked with a big grin.

"Yes . . . . well . . . . hyung . . . .likes chocolates so much," Max answered simply.

"And so does Lora . . . ." Kyle added with a laugh.

"So it's 'Project Chocolates' then . . . . " Jonathan exclaimed.

"To 'Project Chocolates'!" everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

"To 'Project Chocolates'!"

**CHAPTER 17**

The following day, U-Know suddenly woke up. There was a noise coming from outside of his room. He slowly went out to the balcony and looked at where the noise was coming from.

He was surprised when he saw that there were girls eating breakfast in the garden. He was even more surprised when he saw that Jaejoong, Xiah, Max and Micky were also there. Then he noticed two other guys that he had never seen before.

Xiah saw U-Know at the balcony and he waved at him.

"Hey! It's already late . . . .we're already having breakfast. Come on join us!" Xiah shouted at U-Know.

U-Know looked at the girls. They were all looking at him.

"Why are they looking at me?" U-Know suddenly asked himself. He then walked into his room again.

U-Know wasn't interested in meeting the girls. He would rather sleep and just lock himself in his room again. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Lora didn't come home yesterday," U-Know uttered. After he found Lora in Shiro's arms yesterday. He just decided to stay in his room for the whole day. He even ate his lunch and dinner in his room. The other DBSK members somehow knew what he wanted and just left him alone. They didn't even try to to talk with him.

He was very glad and grateful to his friends. They were very understanding.

After taking a shower and spending some time staring at nothing, U-Know finally decided to go downstairs and join his friends.

He went straight to the garden. There he found the girls were talking with his friends.

"Hyung . . . .what took you so long?" Max suddenly asked.

"Yeah . . . We're already finished having breakfast," Xiah said with a smile.

"Aren't you guys going to introduce us to your friend?" one of the girls suddenly asked the DBSK boys.

"Sorry . . . .Girls . . . .this is our leader . . . .U-Know," Xiah said with a big smile.

"Hyung . . . .they are Kim Soo-Min, Kwon Mi-young, Park Hae_won, Min So-young and Yoo Ha-neul. And they are Go Yuntae and Kang Dong Sun. They are the friends of Jonathan's girlfriend," Max said.

"Good morning!" Soo-Min said with a smile.

"Good morning to all of you," U-Know said.

"Well . . . Come on . . . .I'm still not finished having breakfast . . . .you can join me if you like," Soo-Min said with a sweet smile.

U-Know sat down beside Soo-Min since there was no other seat available.

"So where is Jonathan?" Soo-Min asked.

"He's with Nan-Hee," Dong Sun answered.

As they were talking, Jonathan arrived with Nan-Hee.

"Good morning to all of you. Sorry we're late for breakfast," Jonathan greeted everybody.

"It's okay," Yuntae said with a smile.

"So U-Know have you met my friends?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes." U-Know replied.

"They just arrived last night. And I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Park Nan-Hee," Jonathan said with a very sweet smile.

"Nan-Hee . . . .Nice meeting you . . . ." U-Know said with a smile.

Nan-Hee smiled sweetly. "Now I finally meet the very famous U-Know . . . .Jonathan has already told me so much about you."

"Really? I hope all he said are good points," U-Know said as a joke.

"No . . . .not all . . ." Nan-Hee replied with a smile.

All of the continue to talk with each other for almost an hour. When Nan-Hee suddenly asked Jonathan something.

"When is your sister coming?" Nan-Hee asked.

"Yeah . . . .I want to see what your sister looks like? I hope she doesn't look like you. Because if she does . . . .well . . . .she's one unlucky girl," Yuntae said with a laugh.

"So you all haven't seen Lora?' Jaejoong asked Jonathan's friends.

"No . . . I haven't seen her," Nan-Hee answered.

"Well . . . .she's very beautiful actually," Xiah said.

"Beautiful? Really now?" Dong Sun asked.

"Yes . . . .She's beautiful. Well . . . .you'll all see for yourselves that I am saying the truth when she arrives," Xiah said.

"Lora's arriving?" U-Know suddenly asked.

"Yes . . . I called her and make her come home. I told her that I wanted her to meet Nan-Hee and her friends," Jonathan explained.

"So is she really coming?' Nan-Hee asked again.

"Of course . . . .she said that she would come," Jonathan answered.

"So are we really going to a club?" Mi-young asked.

"Yes . . . .I've already booked us a place," Jonathan answered.

"You're going to a club?" U-Know suddenly asked.

"No . . . we're all going . . . .that includes Xiah, Jaejoong, Max, Micky and you. Don't you dare refuse . . . ." Jonathan said with a big smile.

"But you know we can't go to clubs . . . .People might recognize us," U-Know said with concern.

"Oh . . .I've already worked out a solution for that problem," Jonathan said with a grin.

"What solution?" U-Know asked.

" Well, I booked the whole club for us," Jonathan answered.

"Booked the whole club? Do you know how expensive that is?" U-Know suddenly asked. He couldn't believe that his friends would do such a thing just for them to be able to come to the club.

"Yes . . . .we have the whole club to ourselves. I've also invited some other acquaintances from work . . .if you don' mind. So you don't have to worry about fans following you on the dance floor . . .and kissing you . . ." Jonathan said with a laugh.

"Well . . . .I can certainly understand why a lot of girls are crazy in love with them. They are so totally . . . .hot," Hae-Won said.

"You said it . . . . I wouldn't mind if someone as good-looking as them suddenly kisses me," So-young said.

All the girls suddenly burst out laughing.

"I wonder . . . . wouldn't it be nice to have such a handsome and famous guy as a boyfriend?" Mi-young asked the other girls.

The girls started laughing again.

"Where's Kyle?" U-Know suddenly asked after noticing that Kyle was nowhere in sight.

"He went to the hotel to pick up Lora," Jonathan answered.

"Oh . . ." U-Know uttered.

"Speaking of Kyle . . . there he is," Micky said as he pointed to where Kyle was.

Kyle was with Lora and Shiro. Again U-Know's heart skipped a beat. He was somewhat afraid to face Lora. He was embarrassed with the things he had said to her.

As Lora was approaching, U-Know's heart kept on beating faster and faster. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her. Again he felt jealous of Shiro.

Lora had spent the night in the hotel with Shiro. He couldn't stop himself from imagining different things. He knew it wasn't right, but he just can't stop thinking about it.

"Hello! Good morning!" Kyle greeted.

"Good morning!"Lora greeted with a smile.

"Good morning . . . .so did you have a nice sleep at the hotel?" Jonathan asked with a grin.

Lora looked at her brother. She knew he was teasing her.

"Yes, I did," she answered quickly.

"Hi! I'm Nan-Hee. These are my friends Kwon Mi-young,Yoo Ha-neul, Park Hae-Won, Kwon Mi-young and Kim Soo-Min. Those boys are Go Yuntae and Kang Dong Wan," she said with a very warm smile.

"Hello to all of you . . . . Sorry we're late," Lora apologized.

"Oh . . .It's okay! At least now you're finally here," Nan-Hee said.

"Can I ask you something?" Mi-young asked Lora.

"What?" Lora asked.

"Are you really sixteen years old?" Mi-young asked again as if unable to believe

Lora laughed. "Yes, I'm only sixteen. Why do you ask?"

"Well . . . .you're so . . . .tall for your age . . . .and you're too sexy to be a sixteen year old girl. Oh! How I wish I had a body like yours," Mi -young answered.

Lora laughed. "Why? How should a sixteen year old girl look like? Are you saying I look mature or something?"

"Yes . . . .in a way. But I can still say you're young based on your face. But the whole image . . .is quite uncommon in sixteen year old girls," Mi-young answered again.

"Frankly I don't know if what you're saying is a compliment or something else," Lora said with a laugh.

"Oh . . .don't get offended. Frankly I am just amazed with you. I've never met such a young girl who is already so attractive. Have you ever considered modeling?" Mi-young asked.

"Modeling? Why? Are you a model?" Lora asked again.

"Yes, I am. Well . . . .we are all models as a matter of fact. And if you interested . . . .I can help you. I can introduce you to some photographers and magazine companies that I work for," Mi-young said with a smile.

Lora smiled. "Thanks . . .I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Hey . . . .Stop talking already . . .I have been wanting to take a dip in the pool ever since I wake up. Let's go already," Hae-Won said with a pout.

"Okay . . . ." Nan-Hee said with a laugh.

"Come on. Let's change . . . " Ha-neul suddenly said.

"Lora would you like to join us?" Nan-Hee asked.

Lora looked at Nan-Hee. She wasn't in the mood to have a swim in the pool. "Sorry . . . .i think I'll pass. Maybe next time," she answered.

"Well . . . . okay . . .maybe after you have had breakfast, you'll change your mind. Come on, girls," Nan-Hee said with a smile.

Lora finally sat down beside Kyle and Shiro and started to have breakfast.

The girls returned wearing robes. They were all happy to finally take a dip in the pool.

Soo-Min suddenly went to U-Know and took off her robe in front of him.

The DBSK boys were shocked. They couldn't stop looking at Soo-Min.

"Can you hold on to my robe and my towel, while I go take a dip?" Soo-Min asked U-Know sweetly.

"Sure . . . .thing . . . " U-Know said as he looked at Soo-Min wearing a very sexy two piece bathing suit.

All the DBSK boys couldn't stop looking at the girls wearing their bathing suits as they went in the pool.

Lora noticed that U-Know couldn't stop looking at Soo-Min. She was somehow irritated and jealous at the same time. She wanted to cover U-Know's eyes so that he would stop looking at the girls in the swimming pool.

Kyle noticed Lora looking at U-Know, who was looking at the girls in the pool. He smiled mischievously. He knew that Lora was already jealous based on his facial reaction.

Lora suddenly stood up. She had enough. She was already very jealous. She started to walk to the house.

"Where are you going?" Shiro asked Lora.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Lora replied.

After several minutes, Lora returned also wearing a robe.

U-Know suddenly focused his attention on Lora. He was very nervous. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"Are you going to join them now?" Jonathan teased his sister.

"I suddenly feel so hot," she replied.

U-Know was watching Lora very closely. He didn't want her to go to the pool. He didn't want the other guys to see Lora in a bathing suit. And he was feeling very jealous just thinking about it. He was feeling very possessive of her.

Slowly . . . .Lora took of her robe.

All the boys' mouths suddenly dropped open.

Lora was totally gorgeous. They couldn't believe their eyes. U-Know immediately stood up and took Lora's robe from the table and quickly wrapped it around her body.

"It's a little bit cold to take a dip in the pool. Maybe you should just stay here . . . .you might get a cold or something," U-Know said to Lora with a trembling voice. He was hiding the fact that he just didn't want the others to feast their eyes on Lora's body.

Jonathan and Kyle smiled secretly. Their plan was working.

"Project Chocolates . . . .seems to be working," Xiah suddenly whispered to Jaejoong.

Both of them were trying very hard not to laugh. They could see that both Lora and U-Know were starting to get very jealous.

"Well . . . .we still have tonight guys . . . .Don't forget we're going to a club tonight," Jonathan said with a meaningful smile.

"Yeah . . . .I haven't been to a club for a very long time," Xiah said happily.

"Project Chocolates . . . .I hope you will work tonight," Jonathan said with a big smile on his face.

**CHAPTER 18**

Finally night came, everybody was excited to go to the club. Only U-Know was a little bit reluctant to go to. He was still thinking about whether it would have a negative effect on their group's image.

The other DBSK members really wanted to go, so U-Know just set aside his doubts and went along with them.

Once they arrived at the club, all the DBSK members were impressed. It was one of the most exclusive clubs in Seoul, and the only ones who can enter are those with a membership.

Once inside the club, the DBSK boys were all a little bit shocked. The club was almost half full. As they entered, all the people inside suddenly looked at their direction. The DBSK boys saw the shock and excitement in the girls present at the club. The people in the club immediately recognized them. They were somehow alarmed.

"I thought you said you rented the whole place?" U-Know asked Jonathan.

"Yes . . . they are all working for me . . . .in my company. So don't worry. Nocrazy fans here," Jonathan said with a wink.

Jonathan lead them to a corner where they all sat together.

"Where's Kyle and Lora?" Xiah suddenly asked.

Jonathan laughed. "They had to bring Shiro to the airport. It seems he suddenly has to return to Japan urgently."

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and Max smiled happily. Shiro was laso out of the picture. Their plan was really going so well.

"I hope they don't arrive so late," Nan-Hee said.

Some people were already dancing on the dance floor. And Soo-Min suddenly grabbed U-Know's hand.

"Come on . . . .Let's dance," she said with a very seductive smile.

U-Know didn't want to dance, but he was embarrassed to refuse the girl's invitation. So he just gave in and went to the dance floor with Soo-Min.

Just as U-Know and Soo-min were on the dance floor, the current song playing had sudenly ended. The new song that played was a slow one. Soo-min immediately wrapped her arms around U-Know. U-Know was a little bit uneasy at first. But as time passed, he started to be at ease with Soo-Min. She was a very sweet and beautiful girl. He was already enjoying dancing with her.

The other DBSK members were sensing that Soo-Min might be truly developing feelings for U-Know. They didn't like this idea. They wanted Lora for U-Know.

"I think Soo-Min likes U-Know," Nan-Hee suddenly announced.

Jonathan and the other DBSK members just watched as U-Know and Soo-min danced. Their attention was very focused on watching U-Know and Soo-min that they didn't notice Kyle and Lora had finally arrived.

As soon as Lora entered the club, she immediately noticed U-Know and Soo-min dancing so sweetly on the dancefloor. They were the only ones dancing while the spotlight was focused on them. Her heart suddenly stopped beating for sevearl seconds. She couldn't stop herself from feeling jealous.

Lora looked around the club. Everyone's attention was focused on U-Know and Soo-Min. Somehow she felt like she wanted to cry right at that exact moment. She was about to turn around and leave, when Kyle suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyle asked.

"I want to go home," Lora said with tears already forming in her eyes.

"No! You're not going home. Don't tell me that you're just going to let that girl get U-Know. She's been flirting with him from the very start," Kyle said with irritation.

"I can't! I don't know what to do . . . .You know I don't have any right . . . .and I don't care anymore about what he does or who he goes out with," Lora said.

"Don't lie to me please . . . .and don't lie yourself . . . ." Kyle said.

Lora looked at U-Know and Soo-Min. Her heart was aching badly. She wanted to cry. She was very jealous.

"Come on . . . ." Kyle immediately dragged Lora to where Jonathan and the others were.

"So you've finally arrived. So did you send Shiro to the airport?" Nan-Hee asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Lora's attention was still fixed on Soo-Min and U-Know. Nan-Hee noticed Lora and suddenly smiled.

"I think Soo-Min has a crush on U-Know. I think they look together," Nan-Hee said.

Again Lora's heart ached. And unexpectedly a tear fell from her eye. She immediately wiped away the tear and tried to pretend that she didn't care.

U-Know and Soo-Min finally finished dancing and they joined Jonathan and the others.

"Maybe you and your friends can do a solo performance later on . . . .just one song please. I would really love to hear you sing a song," Soo-min said to U-Know very sweetly.

Soo-min was sitting so close to U-Know that Lora was already feeling very jealous. Suddenly Soo-Min wrapped her arms on one of U-Know's arm and leaned against him.

Lora's mind was starting to go blank. She wanted to pull Soo-Min away from U-Know.

Kyle noticed that Lora was looking at Soo-min. He knew that his friend was already very jealous.

Then Kyle looked at U-Know. U-Know was already absorbed with talking to Soo-Min that he didn't seem to notice Lora anymore. He didn't even look at Lora even once ever since hea nd Lora arrived. Kyle felt pity for his friend.

"I think it's time that you start being jealous," Kyle thought.

Kyle suddenly grabbed Lora's hand.

"Come on . . .Let's dance."

"I . . . I don't feel like dancing," Lora sadly said.

"Dancing will make you feel a lot better," Kyle said with a smile.

Kyle dragged Lora on to the dance floor. A lot of people were already dancing and at first Lora was feeling very ackward. She didn't really want to dance. Then Mi-young, Hae-Won, So-young, Ha-Neul and Nan-Hee also joined them on the dance floor.

The song playing was a bit upbeat. Mi-young was a wild dancer. She started to dance sexily. The other girls followed. They started to have a little dance showdown on the dance floor. Soo-Min had already joined her friends and had started dancing too.

Kyle suddenly pushed Lora into Nan-hee and the other girls. He then left the dance floor. All the people who were dancing before had also left. Lora, Nan-Hee and her friends were the only ones left dancing.

While Nan-Hee and her friends were dancing happily. Lora was left just standing.

"Why won't she dance?" Kyle suddenly asked irritated.

"Maybe she doesn't know how . . . .Those girls are such good dancers that she will surely just be left out," Hyuntae jokingly said.

"She knows how to dance. And believe me when I say she's way better than those girls. If she starts to dance . . . .surely all your mouths will drop open," Kyle with irritation.

"No need to be defensive . . . .I was just joking," Hyuntae said again with a laugh.

Then Soo-Min suddenly started to dance sexily. U-Know was looking at her very closely. Lora saw the way that U-know was looking at Soo-Min. She suddenly got mad.

"Why is he always looking at her? Does he find her sexy? Is he attratced to her already?" Lora was asking herself.

"Come on Lora . . . .Dance!" Nan-Hee said to Lora.

Lora looked at Nan-Hee. Then she nodded. After that, she started to dance. The girls cheered after Lora had started dancing.

"Now . . . .that's more like it," Kyle suddenly uttered.

Lora had started dancing very sexily just like the other girls. All the boys in the club were already very focused on watching the girls dancing.

"God! Jonathan . . . .You're sister is totally hot! Where on earth did you send her to that we haven't met her before. . . ." Hyuntae exclaimed.

"If I didn't know she's only sixteen . . . .I would certainly ask her out," Dong Sun said.

U-Know didn't like what Jonathan's friends said. He was feeling very jealous. Watching Lora dance so sexily in the dance floor, he felt like he wanted to drag her out of the club. And just lock her up in her room. He didn't like the fact that other guys were watching her and fantasizing about her.

"Jonathan . . . .I am really starting to fall in love with your sister," Hyuntae jokingly said.

"Hands off guys! You can have all the girls you want but not my sister," Jonathan said seriously.

"Hey! We'll be good to her . . . ."Hyuntae said with a smile.

"She's only sixteen . . . .so just get another girl!" U-Know suddenly said.

Hyuntae and Dong-Sun looked at U-Know. It was obvious that he was angry.

"Okay . . . .Okay . . . .We were just joking," Hyuntae said.

The other DBSK boys smiled. U-Know was jealous, they all thought.

The girls finished dancing, and they returned to their seats. They all started to talk and joke with one another.

Then Lora suddenly started to act strange. At first, she was touching her neck. Then she started to search her pockets and then her bag. After a few minutes, she left to got to the ladies' room.

Several minutes later, she returned with tears in her eyes. She immediately went up to Jonathan and whispered something

She was very upset. U-Know was very worried. He knew something was wrong. Lora also whispered something to Kyle. Both Kyle and Jonathan hurriedly stood up, and was about to leave with Lora when . . . .

"What's wrong?" Jaejoong asked.

"Nothing . . . .Lora just lost something . . . ." Kyle answered.

Lora was already on the dance floor. She was somehow trying to find what she lost.

Kyle and Jonathan immediately went to different directions.

After a few minutes, all the lights in the club were turned on. The whole place suddenly became bright. Then all the spotlights were focused on the dance floor. Jonathan, Kyle, Lora and several people suddenly started to look over the dance floor.

"What are they looking for?" Xiah asked.

"Well . . . .it must be something very important," Nan-Hee said.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Kyle and Lora returned to where the others were sitting. Lora was already crying.

"What's wrong?" U-Know asked. He was very worried about Lora. She was crying non-stop.

Kyle was somehow reluctant to answer U-Know.

"We couldn't find the pendant . . . .We just found the necklace, but the . . . .pendant was gone," Kyle finally answered.

"God! You're crying over a pendant! Why don't you just buy a new one? You're very rich so you can buy a dozen more pendants if you wanted to. You're such a cry baby . . . ." Soo-Min suddenly exclaimed.

"Not everything can be replaced or bought. What she lost has a sentimental value so it is irreplaceable," Kyle said with annoyance.

"Well. . . I just said that she can always buy a new one. If she lost it . . . then no use crying over spilled milk right?" Soo-min said in a sarcastic way.

"If you don't have anything good to say, then don't say anything at all," Kyle replied.

U-Know's heart was aching as he was watching Lora cry helplessly in a corner

"Come on guys . . .Let's help them search for the pendant . . ." U-Know said to the other DBSK members.

"Yeah . . . sure," Xiah said with a smile.

"We will surely find it," Max said.

"Come on . . . " Jaejoong said

"Don't cry anymore Lora. We'll find it for you," Micky said to Lora.

Lora was still crying. The DBSK boys were very determined to find the pendant that Lora lost. They didn't like to see Lora cry. So they were going to search for it even if it took all night.

Time passed, the DBSK boys had been searching for almost an hour. They were beginning to think that it was already impossible to find the pendant that Lora lost.

U-Know was already desperate to find the pendant. Lora was still crying. And it was making him mad with concern, seeing her continuously crying.

He was looking all over the dance floor. But they have already searched it more than a dozen times. He started to search other parts of the club. Then something caught his eye. . . .something was sparkling between the large speakers.. He quickly went to pick it up.

It was a locket. . . .His heart suddenly stopped for a moment. The locket was somehow familiar. He looked at the locket very closely. Then he slowly opened it . . . He saw his picture together with Lora, six years ago.

His heart was pounding, and it was as if he was hearing a sweet music playing. He smiled happily.

"She still has the locket I gave her . . . " U-Know uttered unable to believe.

He quickly went to Lora. She was still sobbing and crying.

"Is this what you were looking for?" U-Know asked.

Lora stopped crying and looked up at U-Know. She then looked at what he was holding in his hand.

It was a locket . . . her locket.

**CHAPTER 19**

Lora was sitting quietly in the corner, together with Kyle. All the people she was with were already dancing on the dance floor. All the DBSK boys were dancing with the girls and Jonathan was dancing with Nan-Hee. She was silently staring at U-Know and Soo-min as they were dancing very sweetly.

Kyle couldn't stand seeing her friend so down. He suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the dance floor.

"Kyle . . . I don't want to dance," Lora protested. She was about to leave the dance floor when Kyle suddenly hugged Lora, so she couldn't go. The song playing was a slow one.

U-Know who was dancing near Lora and Kyle immediately saw what Kyle did. He still felt jealous even if he already knew that Kyle was gay. He didn't like the idea that another man was holding Lora in his arms. It was making him mad with jealousy.

Then as Kyle was dancing with Lora, he slowly got closer to where Soo-min and U-Know were dancing. Then he suddenly let go of Lora and grabbed Soo-Min out of U-Know's arms.

"Excuse me . . .How about we exchange partners? I have been wanting to dance with Soo-Min. Can you take care of Lora for me?" Kyle asked U-Know.

Soo-Min was about to protest but Kyle had immediately pulled her away. He wanted to make sure that Lora and U-Know would have their time alone with each other. He wasn't going to allow Soo-min to ruin everything that they had planned.

U-Know was left standing in front of Lora. He didn't know what to do and what to say. It was as if he frozen. He wanted to say something but his mind was totally blank. Then a very sweet song started to play.

U-Know slowly took Lora into his arms. Slowly they danced and just stared at different directions. All the other couples dancing on the dance floor started to leave one by one, until they were the only ones left.

Jonathan, Kyle and the other DBSK boys couldn't help but smile as they watched Lora and U-Know dancing. They were waiting for U-Know to finally make the first move.

Lora didn't know what she was feeling right at that exact moment. It was as if she was dreaming. She had dreamed so many times for a moment like this to happen. To be able to be in his arms was her long time dream ever since she was a little girl. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. She felt so safe and warm in his arms.

U-Know was very nervous. He didn't know if he could control his feelings. He couldn't believe that he was holding Lora in his arms. He felt his whole world was complete if he could only hold her in his arms forever. He held Lora tighter. He could smell her hair. Oh! How he had dreamed of a moment like this a million times. He was very afraid that his time to hold her would eventually end. He didn't want to let her go. He felt he would die if he let her go again. He loved her too much.

"Lora . . . ." U-Know uttered. He couldn't find the right words to say to express what he was feeling.

Lora looked at U-Know. She looked straight into his eyes. She had been wanting to look at his eyes and see herself as someone he loves and not as his little sister. As she looked deep into his eyes, she saw what she had been searching all her life. She saw . . . . love in his eyes. . . . not for a sister but something more . . . .

"Oppa . . . ." Lora started to say.

U-Know tried to smile. "Now I know how you feel whenever I treat you like my sister. Because now . . . . whenever you call me 'oppa' my heart suddenly aches. Now I know how you felt . . . .I am sorry if I've hurt you. . . .I didn't mean it. . . . .I know I was wrong. I was trying to be responsible for so many things but in the process, I forgot what was most important to me. I am sorry. . . . I don't know if you can ever forgive me for all the hurtful things that I did and the cruel words that I said. I am sorry . . . ." U-Know was about to say something when Lora placed her finger on his lips to stop him from saying anything else.

"Yunho . . . .you don't have to say sorry anymore. . . .Once is enough . . . ."

"Then . . . .can I say . . . .I love you instead?" U-Know asked with love in his eyes.

"What?" Lora couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I love you!" U-Know said again. He held Lora tighter. He was too afraid that she would suddenly want to get away from him.

Lora just stared at U-Know. Was she dreaming? She asked herself again.

"I love you . . . .with all my heart. I'm sorry that I only had the courage to tell you this now. Before I was afraid of what others might say if they found out. But now . . . .frankly . . . I don't care anymore. I have already understood what is really more important to me. . . . and it isn't my career. . . .but you. I would trade my career anytime just to have you. I want to love you without any limitations. I want to show the whole world that I love you . . . I am no longer afraid of what others might think. I only care about you . . . .and making you happy. I don't want to see you cry anymore. Do you know that my heart breaks everytime your tears appear? I thought that you had totally forgotten me . . . .and I was already determined to let you go. But then after I saw the locket . . . It was then that I realized that you still loved me. Do you know how happy I was? So I am confessing everything to you now because I am afraid a chance like this might never come again. And I am afraid that I might lose you forever," U-Know said with love in his eyes.

Lora couldn't stop herself from crying. She had dreamed of this for a very long time. U-Know had finally confessed his love for her. She slowly wrapped her arms around U-Know. She wanted to hold him forever.

"Am I dreaming?" Lora asked with tears in her still unable to believe what was happening was real.

U-Know slowly bent down to kiss Lora. He was very nervous and was somehow hesitant at first. But he only had this chance . . . .and he didn't want to let it pass. He set aside all his doubts and hesitations. Slowly and gently his mouth covered hers . . . . Their whole world somehow had suddenly stopped revolving. He held tighter. He wanted to feel her warm body against him. They both have longed for this special moment. They have been dreaming and wishing for this day to come . . . and now it had finally come true. They were finally in each other's arms. Their kiss was very sweet and tender. Both U-Know and Lora didn't want their kiss to end. They have longed and missed each other for a very long time and they didn't care about anything else but letting all their emotions out.

Everyone in the club gasped in total shock. Soo-Min was the most shocked of all. She liked U-Know from the very first time she saw him. And now he's kissing another girl. It was too much for her. She hurriedly stood up and left the club.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Max and Micky were all smiling, and after a few minutes they started clapping their hands. Their plan had worked. Jonathan and Kyle were smiling happily too. They were all very happy that Lora and U-Know had finally revealed their true feelings for each other. Their "Project Chocolates" had worked and had finally ended.

They were all hoping that Lora and U-Know can finally be happy . . . . .

**CHAPTER 20**

In the garden, Lora and U-Know sat comfortably on the ground. They were both staring at the beautiful sky lined up with stars and a bright full moon.

"I hope your friends won't mind that we just suddenly left the club without even saying goodbye," Lora said to U-Know.

U-Know was hugging Lora from behind. While Lora was resting her head comfortably on his chest.

"I think they'll understand," U-Know said with a laugh.

"Am I dreaming?' Lora suddenly asked. "I can't believe that you're embracing me like this . . .and I am resting my head on your chest . . . .that I can hear your heart beat. Can we stay like this forever?"

U-Know was so touched by what she said. He also wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

"Do you know how many times I have dreamed of having you in my arms just like this? I can't believe it either . . . You have been away from me for so long . . . that I am afraid that if I let you go even for one second . . . . you would suddenly disappear from my life again. I have already lost you once . . . .I don't want to lose you again," U-Know said.

"You would never lose me . . . .In fact, you never lost me . . . .we just drifted away from each other . . . .I guess. Yunho . . . I am sorry . . . that I said I hated you . . . I lied. I was very hurt back then and I wanted to hurt you as well. I know it wasn't right. But the truth is . . . I love you . . . I love you with all my heart . . ." Lora said while staring at the sky. She couldn't believe she was finally able to say everything that she had been wanting to tell him for a very long time now.

U-Know' heart suddenly stopped beating for a while. It was as if he couldn't breathe. He was so happy to hear those words coming from Lora. . . . such sweet words. He was so happy that he wanted to shout out that he was the happiest man on earth.

U-Know made Lora face him. He wanted to look at her and memorize her beautiful face over and over again.

"Thank you . . . ." U-Know uttered sweetly to Lora.

"Thank you for what?" Lora asked.

"For loving me . . . .for accepting me . . . .for having me . . . .for waiting for me . . . ." U-Know replied.

"I am willing to wait a whole lifetime for you. That's how much I love you . . . ." Lora said with a sweet smile.

U-Know looked at Lora. He couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have such a wonderful girl who loved him with all her heart.

"Thank you . . . . for taking care of the locket," U-Know said with a smile. "My mother gave it to me and said that I should only give it to my future wife."

"I knew it was valuable to you . . . .and after you gave it to me. It became a part of my life as well. It has been with me for six years now. Whenever I was lonely and missing you . . . .I would just look at it and suddenly I'd feel better. That's why at the club . . . when I thought that I lost it . . . .I was so sad. I was thinking that I already lost you and I had also lost the only thing that connects me to you . . . " Lora said with tears in her eyes.

U-Know wiped away Lora's tears with his hand.

"I never want to see you cry . . . .ever again. Do you know that every tear that you shed . . . .brings me pain? I hate to see you cry . . . .it's like my whole being is being torn apart whenever I see you so sad and crying," he said with so much emotion.

Lora was looking at U-Know' face. She still couldn't believe that everything that had happened was real.

U-Know smiled. He could see and feel that Lora was still asking herself if she was dreaming.

"Is this real?" Lora uttered while looking straight into U-Know' eyes.

U-Know smiled. And slowly he pulled Lora closer to him.

"Yes . . . .Lora. This is real. I love you . . . .And from now on . . . .I will always be by your side . . . ." U-Know gently kissed Lora's forehead. "Guiding you . . . ." then he kissed her left eye. "Taking care of you . . . ." then he kissed her right eye. "Understanding you . . . ." then he kissed the tip of her nose. "Supporting you . . . ." he kissed her left cheek. "Protecting you . . . ." then he kissed her right cheek. "And loving you . . . .So please . . . .don't you ever cry again," and with those words, he finally kissed Lora on her lips.

U-Know' kiss was very sweet and gentle. He loved Lora very much. She was the only girl that he loved and will ever love. She was the most important thing in his life now. He would trade everything . . . .even his career just to have her. He was also ready and willing to take all the ridicule and hurt that their relationship would eventually bring into his life. He had finally let go of all his responsibilities. He didn't care anymore. What mattered most now was their love for each other.

He was going to be responsible . . . .not for his career . . . .his friends . . . . his family . . . .but he was going to be responsible for love . . . .for his life. Lora was his love . . . .his life.

It was time that he became responsible for Lora. She was already in her arms and there was no way he was ever going to let her go.

**CHAPTER 21**

"Good Morning everybody!" Lora greeted happily.

"Good Morning!" Nan-Hee greeted with a bright smile.

"So did my beautiful sister have a nice sleep?" Jonathan asked teasingly.

"Yes . . . of course," Lora replied.

"So where's U-Know?" Jaejoong suddenly asked.

"I thought that he already had come down for breakfast. So I didn't drop by his room anymore," Lora answered as she sat down beside Kyle.

"Hey! Why are you sitting beside me? You should be sitting beside U-Know," Kyle said with a wink.

Lora laughed. "I'll sit down beside him when he arrives."

"Speaking of U-Know, there he is," Micky said with a smile. But his smile quickly vanished as soon as he saw Soo-Min walking beside U-Know.

Lora saw U-Know and Soo-Min eneter the dining room together. She immediately became jealous, but she also quickly brushed it aside. She already knew that U-Know loved her. So she didn't need to be jealous or insecure anymore.

"It's just coincidence that they came down for breakfast together," Lora kept on telling herself over and over again.

As soon as U-Know and Soo-Min were near the table, Soo-min hurriedly occupied the seat next to U-Know.

Everybody felt a little bit tense with what was going on. They all knew that Soo-Min was trying to provoke Lora into a confrontation.

U-Know looked helplessly at Lora. He didn't want to say anything to Soo-Min, because it would be too rude for him to do so. He just looked at Lora, as if asking her to be patient and just understand.

Kyle's temper, on the other hand, was already boiling. He didn't like the way Soo-Min was constantly flirting with U-Know. And especially now that U-Know and Lora's relationship was out. She should have at least stopped flirting with him already.

"Soo-Min . . . .I think you got the wrong seat. . . .dear . . .That's Lora's seat!" Kyle said with irritation in his voice.

"She's already sitting beside you . . .so that's her seat," Soo-min sarcastically replied.

"Soo-Min . . ." Nan-Hee wanted to say.

"Look! I don't care about what all of you think. I just care about what I like and . . . what I want. And frankly, I like U-Know . . . . from the very first time I laid my eyes on him . . . .I instantly knew that I want him. So I'm not giving up that easily. I am not going to lose to a spoiled sixteen years old girl," Soo-Min said as she directly looked at Lora.

"Why you . . . ." Kyle said as he suddenly stood up. "You're still lucky . . . .you're on the other side of the table . . . .because if you were near me. I would have already punched you pretty little face," Kyle said with extreme irritation.

Soo-Min clapped her hands. "Bravo! The ever loyal friend to the rescue . . . .Oh no! I'm scared," she said teasingly.

Kyle was about to say something when Lora stopped him.

"Kyle . . .Lets' just eat breakfast peacefully . . .please," Lora said as she looked staright into Kyle's eyes as if pleading.

Kyle's anger suddenly cooled down as soon as he saw Lora was already begging him to stop. He quietly sat down and just stared at his food.

Everybody present at the table were all uneasy. None of the wanted to talk. They ate and just had breakfast quietly.

Only Soo-Min was the only one acting as if nothing was wrong and she kept on flirting with U-Know.

As for Lora, she just avoided looking at U-know and Soo-min. She didn't want any trouble. She was still giving consideration to the fact that Soo-min was a guest in their house. And it would be very rude if she fought with her.

Breakfast ended and Soo-min still wouldn't leave U-Know alone. She followed him wherever he went, and always standing beside him.

U-Know was already very irritated as well. He wanted to get away from Soo-Min and be together with Lora. But Soo-min was very persistent.

After an hour, U-Know' patience had already vanished.

"Please . . . .Soo-min . . . .stop this," U-Know finally said to Soo-Min.

"Stop what?" Soo-Min asked innocently.

"Stop . . .flirting with me. I'm sorry but it's really starting to annoy me," U-know said irritatedly.

Soo-Min laughed. "I'm starting to annoy you? Now . . .that's a first. Do you know how many me are desperate just to have my attention?" she asked proudly.

"I'm sorry . . . but I'm not interested in you. I love Lora . . .and she's the only girl I will evr like," U-Know said honestly.

Soo-Min laughed again. "Oh! You're making me alugh. Are you serious? What could a young girl like her possibly give you that I can't?"

"Love . . ." U-Know answered quickly.

"Love? I can give you love . . .all kinds of love . . ." Soo-Min said seductively as she tried to get closer to U-Know.

"I'm not interested Soo-Min! I'm sorry, but I've already had enough. Stop playing this game. I will never trade Lora with you or any other girl," U-know said angrily as he quickly left Soo-min who was still unable to believe that a guy had dumped her.

Soo-Min was very furious. No man has ever refused her. She was always used to getting all the things that she wants and including men.

"Do you actually think you can get away from me that easily?" Soo-min softly uttered, with a devilish look in her eyes.

U-Know quickly tried to find Lora. He had been wanting to talk to her, but Soo-Min was always interfering.

He finally found Lora . . . alone in the garden. She was sitting on the same spot where they sat the night before. She was staring at the sky. U-Know couldn't help but be captivated by Lora's beauty.

Looking at her while she was staring at the sky, Lora looked like a young girl. But as soon as she looked at U-Know, she suddenly transforms from the young girl to the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"U-Know . . .so you finally got away from Soo-Min?" Lora teased.

"Not fair . . .It was total torture. Why didn't you help me?' U-Know asked.

"I didn't want to intrude . . ."Lora jokingly said with a smile.

"You're not even jealous?" U-Know asked as if he was hurt.

"No. . .because I trust you," she answered with a sweet smile.

U-Know smiled. The he immediately sat down beside Lora and hugged her. He whispered something into Lora's ears and she started to giggle.

Unknown to Lora and U-Know, a few meters away. Soo-Min was recording everything they were doing on video using her cell phone. She wasn't going to give up easily.

"If I can't have him . . . I'll make sure you can't have him either," Soo-min said as she carefully placed her cell phone back into her bag.

**CHAPTER 22**

The next day . . . . .

"Lora . . . .hurry up . . . ." Kyle said.

All of them already had breakfast without any trouble. Everybody was glad that Soo-Min had finally started to act normal. They all thought that she had finally accepted the truth. But they were wrong . . . In fact, the reason why she was keeping quiet was because she was planning something . . .something very bad.

Jaejoong laughed. "The two of you are going shopping again?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup . . . ." Lora answered happily.

"Why don't you bring hyung with you?" Max asked Lora.

"Because . . . . he'll just get tired following me around. And how can he possibly go shopping with me? A lot of people will surely recognize him instantly," Lora answered.

"You're right . . . .Sometimes it's really no fun being a celebrity and all," Max commented.

"I'll just buy you guys . . .gifts while I'm shopping," Lora said with a smile.

"Be careful and don't forget to eat lunch . . .. have a snack . . .and have dinner of course . . ." U-Know said with a concern.

Lora laughed then she suddenly hugged U-Know.

"Don't worry about me . . . .I can take care of myself," Lora said with a sweet smile. She then quickly gave U-Know a quick kiss on the lips.

The other DBSK boys all smiled. They were very happy that their friend had finally found the girl he was meant to be with.

"I'll be going . . . .Bye . . . ." Lora uttered to U-Know. "Bye . . .guys," she then said to the other DBSK members.

After Lora and Kyle left, the DBSK boys decided to just watch a movie. After finishing the movie, Micky and Xiah started to play a video game. While Max suddenly decided to browse the internet. As for Jaejoong, he was very busy reading the cookbook that Lora gave him.

U-Know, on the other hand, was bored. He was missing Lora already.

Lunch time came and passed . . . . Everybody had their own things to so. Micky and Xiah continued with their game. Jaejoong continued reading. And Max decided to take a nap. As for Jonathan and his friends, they all went out to a restaurant to meet with some other friends.

The whole house was somehow very empty. U-Know was already bored to death. He didn't know mwhat to do. Then he finally decided to just take a nap as well.

Night time came . . . .U-Know' room was already very dark. He was suddenly awakened when someone suddenly slipped into his bed.

U-Know smiled. Then he slowly reached for the person beside him. He was suddenly startled after touching the person's body . . . .It wasn't Lora. U-Know hurriedly opened the lights beside his bed. He was shocked to see Soo-min was the one lying on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" U-Know asked nervously.

"I'm here to wake you up . . . .But I guess you have other plans . . . ." Soo-min said teasingly.

"I'm sorry . . . . I thought you were Lora," U-Know said.

"Lora? Well . . . . she's still not here. Your little girlfriend is still running around and having a shopping spree with Kyle. Aren't you jealous?" Soo-MIn asked.

"No . . . ." U-Know replied.

Soo-Min laughed. "So that can only mean one thing . . . .you don't really care about her. Because if I were in your position, I would be mad with jealousy already."

"I love Lora . . . and I trust her," U-Know said.

"Come on, U-Know . . . .We're both adults. Why don't you just leave that little girl alone. What can she possibly give you that I can't? Anything that she can do I can do better . . . ." Soo-Min said as she slowly approached U-Know.

U-Know didn't know what to do. He was afraid of getting near Soo-Min that he immediately got out of bed.

Slowly Soo-Min approached U-Know. Then as soon as she was standing in front of him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A little girl can never give you satisfaction . . . .But I assure you, if you come to me . . . .you'll never regret it. Because you'll be very . . . very . . .happy," Soo-min said seductively.

U-Know wanted to get away from Soo-Min. She was a very beautiful woman. And U-Know was afraid that he won't be able to resist Soo-Min's advances.

He loved Lora and he wanted to be loyal to her. But he was only a man . .

. .

"What are you thinking?" Soo-Min asked.

"Nothing," U-Know replied as he tried to get Soo-Min's hads off of him.

Soo-Min was very persistent. She quickly kissed U-Know to stop him from getting her hands off of him. U-Know suddenly froze. He didn't know what to do. Soo-min's kiss was very passionate and daring. It was bringing certain sensations in him that he didn't want to feel.

Soo-Min sensed that U-Know was starting to like her kiss. So she made herself more daring. She quickly untied the robe she was wearing.

Just as she was about to take off her robe, the door suddenly opened.

"U-Know . . . .It's already night time . . . .Aren't you . . . ." Lora's eyes suddenly became wide with shock.

Kyle and the other DBSK members who were all behind Lora were also shocked as well.

U-Know was startled as soon as he heard Lora's voice. He suddenly pulled Soo-min away from him. It was only then that he realized that Soo-Min had already untied her robe. U-Know looked at Lora. He wanted to explain but he didn't know how to start.

"U-Know . . . .what's the meaning of this?" Kyle angrily asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Why you and Lora were having fun shopping . . . .we were having our own fun here in his room," Soo-Min said with a laugh.

"Do you know how much I want to skin you alive?" Kyle asked Soo-min with rage in his eyes.

"Skin me alive? Why don't you try it?" Soo-Min said teasingly.

"He doesn't have to do it . . . . .Because I'll be doing it myself . . . ." Lora said with anger.

Lora rushed to where Soo-Min was and she grabbed her by the hair. Soo-Min also fought back. Lora was very mad and she wanted to hurt Soo-Min badly.

Then unexpectedly as they were fighting Lora had pushed Soo-Min in a corner where a mirror was placed. The mirror shattered instantly, cutting Soo-min on the face and other parts of her body.

Soo-min screamed . . . .blood was oozing from her face and other cuts she had sustained.

All the boys were shocked. U-Know immediately went to help Soo-min. Soo-Min was already crying uncontrollably. The pain of the numerous cuts were totally unbearable. U-Know immediately carried Soo-min in his arms.

Lora, on the other hand, was still in shock. She stood frozen as she watched U-Know carry Soo-Min in his arms. She didn't mean to hurt Soo-min seriously.

"Look at what you've done! You didn't have to fight with her. We could have settled this peacefully without anyone getting hurt!" U-Know shouted at Lora angrily.

Lora looked at U-Know. She could see the anger in her eyes. She was feeling pain in her heart. He was angry with her because of Soo-Min.

"I didn't mean to do it . . . ." Lora said with tears in her eyes.

"No matter how sorry you are . . . .you can never undo what you have done . . . .Do you know what I think of you now? I am beginning to have second thoughts on whether you are really mature enough to handle a relationship with me. You can't possibly handle dealing with our fans . . . .not in this violent way. Maybe the next time you lose your temper . . . .you might end up killing somebody. If you're gonna be this violent . . .then it's better that we just break up now, before you end hurting someone else. . . .Grow up Lora! And next time be more mature!" U-Know said as he pushed his way passed Lora, while Soo-Min was crying in his arms.

"Come on . . . Let's bring Soo-min to the hospital," U-Know said to the other DBSK members.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and Max all looked at Lora. They pitied Lora. They all knew that what happened was an accident. And Lora didn't want it to happen.

"Come on . . . ." U-Know said again.

It was only then that the other DBSK members followed U-Know downstairs. Soo-min was already losing a lot of blood and she needed to be brought to the hospital immediately.

**CHAPTER 23**

After the DBSK boys and Soo-Min had left, Lora was still standing where U-Know left her. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was because she had hurt Soo-Min . . . Or maybe because of what U-Know said to her. She wasn't sure . . . . she was very confused.

Kyle slowly approached her. He was about to hug her when she suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kyle . . . .But I want to be alone," Lora said with tears in her eyes.

Quickly Lora turned around and walked away. Kyle just watched as Lora left. He felt pity for his friend. And he was mad at U-Know.

Lora didn't know what to do. She was very confused and hurt at the same time. She wanted to think. She then decided to go out. Lora's mind was totally blank. She kept on walking and walking endlessly. She didn't even know where she was.

Lora started to look around. The place she was at was very unfamiliar to her. It was already night time, so there wasn't many people walking around. She continued to walk . . . . .and walk. Suddenly rain started to fall. She just continued to walk. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to ran away and hide. She didn't mind the rain slowly soaking her clothes.

Lora had been walking for hours. She was already very tired and very cold. Her entire body had already been soaked in the rain for hours as well. She was shaking because of the cold . . . .and she was beginning to feel very dizzy. But she just continued to walk . . . .and walk.

Someone suddenly screamed . . . . and Lora's world suddenly became black.

It was already passed 11 o' clock in the evening when the DBSK boys arrived at Jonathan's home. Soo-Min had to stay at the hospital for at least one day. But the doctors have said that all her wounds were superficial and that all of it would eventually heal in a matter of weeks.

As soon as the DBSK boys entered the gate. They already knew something was wrong. There were several police cars parked outside the house. They hurriedly went into the house to find out what was wrong.

There they found Nan-Hee continuously crying. Kyle was crying as well. While Jonathan was sitting in a corner with his head bent down.

"What's wrong?" U-Know asked.

Everybody in the room looked at the DBSK boys.

"It's Lora . . . .Lora . . . .Lora . . . . is . . . " Nan-Hee uttered but then she broke into tears again.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? It's your fault! It's all your fault! If you hadn't said such cruel words to her . . . .then she wouldn't have gone out . . . .if she hadn't gone out . . . .then this wouldn't have happened to her," Kyle said as he suddenly broke down into tears again.

U-Know' heart suddenly pounded and he became very nervous.

"What's wrong? What happened to Lora?" he asked with a trembling voice.

One of the police officers approached U-Know.

"An hour ago a girl's jacket soaked in blood was found in an alley about 10 kilometers from here. And we received a report that a girl here had suddenly gone missing so we were just trying to check if the jacket belonged to the girl missing here and they just confirmed it," the officer said.

"Are you sure it is her jacket? Maybe you just made a mistake," Micky said with a trembling voice.

"Yes . . . .many jackets look exactly the same . . . .the same color . . . . ." Max said as if trying to convince himself that what he was hearing wasn't true.

"But they have already confirmed that it is the girl's jacket. And here it is," the officer handed U-Know a jacket wrapped in a transparent plastic bag.

His heart suddenly stopped beating. It was truly Lora's jacket . . . . only it was already soaked in so much blood. U-know' mind totally became blank. He felt like he wanted to scream.

U-Know suddenly fell down on his knees still holding the jacket in his hands.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but judging on the amount of blood found on the jacket and at the place where the jacket was found. There is a big possibility that your friend is already dead," the officer said again.

"Dead? Dead? How can you be so sure? Have you checked the hospitals? Maybe she's in a hospital right now . . . .Maybe she's hurt . . . .But please . . . . . don't tell me she's dead," U-Know said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but we have alrady checked all the hospitals in Seoul and we came up with nothing. It is possible that she died on the spot and the criminal may have hidden her body," the officer said.

Everything U-Know was hearing was like a nightmare. He kept on wishing that what was happening was just a dream and he'd wake up already. He was wishing that he would see Lora smiling at him.

U-Know' mind and heart were screaming that what he was seeing and hearing wasn't true. He was in so much pain.

The other DBSK boys were already crying as well. They felt pity for U-Know and especially for Lora. How could such a sweet love story end in such a tragic way.

"Lora . . . .Lora . . . . .Sorry . . . .Please come back to me . . . .I'm sorry . . . Lora . . . .Lora . . . .Lora!" U-Know finally cried. It was as if his whole world had crumbled. He wanted to die as well . . .right at that exact moment. He wanted to join Lora. He wanted to be with her.

The other DBSK boys cried together with U-Know. They all felt his pain. And they wanted to join him in his time of sorrow. They all wished that Lora was fine but they all knew that it wasn't possible. The best thing that they could do was accept the truth . . . . .

Lora was dead . . . . and she wasn't coming back.

**CHAPTER 24**

U-Know silently looked at the sky. He was sitting at the same spot that he and Lora sat on several days ago. . . . Just a few days ago, he was holding Lora in his arms. And now . . . .now. . . .He immediately looked down . . . .his attention focused on the swimming pool. . . . .he suddenly remembered that day that Lora wanted to take a swim together with the other girls.

U-Know shook his head. Everything was reminding him of Lora. He just can't stop thinking about her.

Five days have already passed, since she disappeared. The blood on the jacket was already confirmed as Lora's. But he still couldn't believe . . . .his heart wouldn't believe that Lora was dead. He still has hope that somehow Lora is still alive. . . .somewhere. How his heart aches just thinking that maybe right at that exact moment Lora was suffering somewhere.

Thinking about Lora was driving him and. He knows that the other DBSK members were already worried sick about him. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about Lora.

During the last five days, Jonathan had already hired several men to look fir his sister. He also sent out posters and announcements on radio and tv stations regarding his missing sister. He had also announced a large amount of money as a reward to whoever finds Lora. But even the men that Jonathan hired believe that Lora might really be dead. Jonathan had somehow accepted the truth.

But U-Know couldn't . . .he just couldn't.

Slowly tears started to from in U-Know' eyes. If he could only turn back time. He blames himself for what happened to Lora. If he hadn't been rough on her . . .maybe non of this would have happened. It was his fault. . . . and there was nothing he can do now to return Lora to him.

Slowly the tears started to fall one by one. He couldn't stop himself. How he missed Lora. How he wished she was still beside her. How he wished he could still hug her . . . .and kiss her.

U-Know started to cry uncontrollably. How he wished he would just die. Nothing matters to him anymore . . . .again he cried.

From one of the balconies facing the garden, Xiah Jaejoong, Micky and Max watched silently as their friend cried.

"Do you still think we should show him the video?" Max asked the other DBSK members.

"Yes, we should. It will be his last memory of her . . . ." Xiah answered.

"He has eaten so little these passed few days. How can we return to Japan if he's like that?" Jaejoong asked.

"We just have to help him, I guess. He's in so much pain right now. We should just give him some time and space to think and accept everything that has happened," Micky said.

"It's been five days . . . . .Do you still think that there is still a possibility that Lora is still alive?" Max asked the others.

"Frankly . . . .I think there isn't any chance anymore that she's still alive. If she's still alive . . . .she would have contacted her brother by now," Micky said.

"Jonathan has been very torn up as well. He has constantly been searching through hospitals all over Seoul," Jaejoong commented.

"If it was my sister that went missing, I would certainly be doing the same thing right now . . ." Max said with a sad tone.

"Do you know that he has already raised the reward money for whomever finds Lora?" Xiah asked the others.

"Really? He really loves his sister so much," Jaejoong said with a sigh. He was feeling very sad for both U-Know and Jonathan.

"Yeah . . . .the last I heard was he has raised it to 500 million won," Max answered.

"I am really very sad for both Jonathan and U-Know . . . ." Jaejoong said again.

"And don't forget Kyle . . . . .He's been totally out of sleep for the passed few days . . . . I am really worried about him too," Max said.

"Kyle is pretty torn up too, I guess . . . .Lora has been his friend for six years . . . .and now all of a sudden she's gone . . . ." Xiah said sadly.

The DBSK boys were all very sad. Everyone in the house were very affected by what happened to Lora. Soo-Min immediately left, two days after the accident. She somehow blamed herself for what happened to Lora. She was very sorry and even apologized to Jonathan and Nan-Hee.

It was already lunch time. Everybody were already seated at the table. But none of them wanted to eat. Somehow they were all waiting and expecting someone to come into the dining room and greet them.

"Hyung . . . . .you should try and eat. You too Jonathan . . . .Kyle . . . ." Max said with concern.

"U-Know we're going back to Japan tomorrow. How can we go back if you're like that?" Jaejoong asked.

U-Know just silently stared at the food in front of him. He didn't want to talk with anyone.

He was tired . . . .tired of everything.

"I'm not hungry . . .I'll be in my room," U-Know said as he slowly stood up.

The other DBSK members just looked at him with pity in their eyes.

"Hyung . . . .I hope you won't mind but I placed a video in your cell phone. Soo-Min gave the video to me . . . .and asked me to give it to you . . . ." Max said.

U-Know looked at Max. "Thank you . . . . I will look at it later."

Once inside his room, U-Know started to remember Lora again. He started to everything that happened on the day that she disappeared. U-Know couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with Lora . . . .even in death.

Then his phone rang. He immediately picked up his phone and answered the call.

"I love you . . . ." a voice said on the other end of the line. It was Lora's voice.

"Lora . . . .Hello! Hello! Lora . . . ." U-Know shouted.

He immediately searched for the number that called him. But there was no record of any call made to his cell phone.

U-Know slowly sat down beside his bed. He was going insane . . . .he thought. Then he remembered what Max told him.

He searched his phone for the video that Max said. After a few minutes . . . he was already watching it. It was taken a day before Lora disappeared.

U-Know silently watched. His heart was slowly breaking into pieces. While he was watching the video . . . .his tears started to fall again one by one.

"Lora . . . . ."

He carefully took out the note Lora gave him six years ago. He started to read it . . . .he read it over and over again.

"I promise . . . .I will wait for you . . . . No matter how long it takes," U-Know said as tears kept on flowing from his eyes.

**CHAPTER 25**

A year later . . . . .

"Come on guys . . . .get ready to go on stage in fifteen minutes," one of the crew told the DBSK boys while they were in the dressing room.

"We haven't had a concert here in Korea for over a year now . . . ." Xiah said with excitement.

"We should do our best to make this concert a very memorable one . . . ." Jaejoong added.

Then they noticed U-Know sitting in a corner. He was eating something . . . . .

"He's eating chocolates again," Max suddenly exclaimed.

"Just leave him alone," Jaejoong said.

"He's always eating chocolates . . . . .and he doesn't even share . . . ." Max commented.

"We won't be able to stop him from eating chocolates everyday . . . .like we also can't stop him from remembering Lora everyday," Jaejoong said with a sigh.

"It's already a year . . . .and he still can't forget her," Micky said.

"That's true love . . . .I wonder when I will find my own true love . . . ." Max said as if day dreaming.

"Our baby boy is already dreaming about love," Xiah teased.

Micky and Jaejoong laughed.

Then a staff member suddenly came in . . . .

"Hey guys! I don't know if I should be doing this . . . .but and old lady just gave me this box of chocolates and asked me to give it to U-Know," the man said.

"Really? An old lady? So even old people are starting to have a crush on U-know now?' Xiah asked jokingly.

Jaejoong took the box from the crew member and thanked him.

U-Know suddenly approached Jaejoong and looked at the box of chocolates he was holding.

"Another box of chocolates to eat . . . .Good! The one in my bag is almost empty," U-Know said with a smile. He had somehow finally recovered after several months of trying to deny the fact that Lora was gone.

U-Know was still very responsible even during the time he was mourning the lost of Lora. He still tried to act normal and perform happily in front of their fans. But once he was off the stage and off the camera, all the sadness and pain would return and be visible in his eyes.

The other DBSK members admired U-Know for his professionalism and his strength in dealing with his current situation. He was truly a remarkable leader. How the boys wished that U-know would finally be able to move on with his life.

Jaejoong gave the box of chocolates to U-Know.

"Open it! Then I can eat some before we go on stage . . . ." Max said with a smile.

U-Know laughed. "Okay . . . ."

"Hey! We can't just eat anything . . . .you know what our manager said about eating and drinking gift items from fans," Micky warned U-Know and Max.

"What can they possibly do to chocolates? And besides it's just one small piece . . ." Max said with a smile.

U-Know noticed that there was a small note attached to the box. He immediately opened it and read it.

_U-Know,_

_I know you'll be very tired after the concert so I'm giving you this box of chocolates to help regain your strength._

_Always take care of yourself._

_A caring fan_

U-Know froze. The penmanship was very familiar. It was Lora's handwriting. He quickly ran out of the dressing room. He searched for the crew member who gave him the box of chocolates.

"Who gave you the box of chocolates?" U-Know asked the crew member.

"An old lady . . . .why?" the man asked.

"Was she with anyone else?" U-Know asked again.

"Yes . . .there was a young girl with her," the man replied.

"What did the girl look like?' U-Know asked.

"Uhm . . . . The girl was very beautiful, with long hair . . . .maybe 5'8 in height . . ." the man said.

"Where? Where did they go? Did you see where they went?" U-Know asked impatiently.

"Sorry . . .I don't know. After they gave the box of chocolates. They immediately left," the man answered.

The other DBSK boys had followed U-Know.

"Hyung . . .what's wrong?" Max asked.

"Lora . . . .Lora was here," U-Know replied.

"Lora? U-Know she's dead . . . .She's been dead for a year now . . . ." Micky said.

"No! She's not dead . . .She was here. The box of chocolates had a note. And it was her handwriting . . . .I'm sure of it . . . . Lora wrote that note," U-Know said.

"Hyung . . . ." Max and Xiah both uttered.

"I have to go out . . . .I have to look for her. Maybe she's still outside," u-Know said as if he was out of his mind.

The other DBSk members all looked at each other. Then they all looked at U-Know. They suddenly became very worried for their friend.

"You can't go out now. Our concert is going to start in a few minutes," Jaejoong reminded U-Know.

"I have to find her," U-Know repeatedly said.

"Snap out of it U-Know! Lora's dead! And no matter what you do . . . .She's never coming back. Just accept the truth please . . . ." Micky shouted.

U-know suddenly looked at his friends. Maybe they were right. He should accept the truth. Lora was gone . . . .and she wasn't coming back to him.

"Okay . . . .get ready . . .on stage in three minutes . . . ." one of the crew shouted.

"Come on . . . .it's about to start," Xiah said to the other DBSK members.

Silently U-Know just followed his friends. He told himself that he should try to pull himself together. He had to concentrate. They had a concert to perform.

"Okay . . . .guys . . . .Good luck!"

"On stage in one . . . .two . . . .three . . . .go!"

U-Know tried to put on a smile. He had to smile . . . .even though he wanted to cry. He had to smile . . . . even though he was already dying inside.

**CHAPTER 26**

The DBSK members all went on stage with smiles on their faces. Then they started to sing. They were already singing "You Only Love" when something caught U-Know' eyes.

A very familiar face . . . .someone very familiar was watching them. U-Know' heart started beating very fast. Was he seeing things? He asked himself.

The other DBSK members noticed that U-Know was looking at a specific direction. They all tried to look at whatever he was looking at. And they were all shocked.

It was Lora . . . .She was standing right in front of them. She wasn't dead.

The other DBSK boys all looked at U-know. He had already stopped singing. There already was a loud confusion in the crowd. They were all surprised that U-Know stopped singing. He was just staring straight at Lora.

Unexpectedly, U-Know hurriedly went down the stage. All the fans screamed. There was a big commotion. U-Know directly went to where Lora was.

Once he was in front of her, U-Know still couldn't believe that she was in front of him now. Lora was still staring straight at him.

The spotlights suddenly centered on U-Know and Lora. Somehow the whole world started to spin. They were the only ones important now. U-Know didn't care about anything else but having Lora back in his arms again.

Slowly U-Know walked up to Lora. They were already face to face. Lora gazed straight into U-know's eyes. There was a lot of things that she couldn't remember. But somehow looking at him . . . . and staring straight into his eyes. She felt something very familiar about him. She felt like she could stand and look at his eyes forever. She didn't know why . . . . . but all she could think about was the love she could see in his eyes.

"Lora . . . ." U-Know uttered.

U-Know suddenly pulled Lora into his arms. Having Lora in his arms again was the most special feeling he had ever had in his whole life. Now he finally felt complete after a very long time. He wasn't going to let her go again. He would always be by her side from now on.

Lora didn't understand why but being in his arms was bringing her such a feeling of happiness she had never felt before. In his arms . . . .she felt happiness . . . .she felt safe . . . . she felt complete . . . she felt she belonged . . . .she felt love.

"From now on . . . . I'll never let you go," U-Know uttered.

Infront of hundreds of fans . . . . .U-Know slowly kissed Lora's forehead . . . then her left eye . . . then her right eye . . . . then the tip of her nose . . . then her left cheek . . . then her right cheek . . . the lastly her lips.

Once their lips met, a roaring scream of hundreds of fans echoed throughout the entire stadium. But to U-Know and Lora . . . .it was as if the whole world had stopped. Lora's memories started coming back to her one by one . . . .flashes of memories of her time with U-Know . . . .the man she loved.

U-Know hugged Lora tighter. His tender kiss deepened as time moved on. And he wasn't going to let this chance pass by again. He had missed her for a very long time. It was time he showed her how much he truly loved her.

U-Know suddenly stopped kissing Lora, and looked at her again. Then he hurriedly held her hand and lead her out of the stadium.

Lora had finally returned to him. And he had already decided . . . .no matter what happens he will never let her go . . . .ever again.

**CHAPTER 27**

A month later . . . .

In Jonathan's home in Seoul . . . .

A lot of people were already waiting for the wedding to start.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky, Max and U-Know were patiently waiting as well.

"Among all of us . . . .who would have thought that U-Know would be the first to get married?" Xiah asked jokingly.

"Yeah . . . .I always thought that Micky and you would be the first one to get married," Max answered jokingly as well.

"I still can't believe I'm finally going to marry Lora," U-Know said with a smile.

"Well . . . .better believe it. And a small piece of advice . . . .next time the two of you fight . . .make sure you don't lose your temper," Jaejoong said with a smile.

U-Know laughed. "The next time? I don't think there will be a next time. But if by chance, that will ever happen again . . . .I would certainly first make sure that the whole house is locked so she won't be able to get out. I don't want to lose her ever again."

The other DBSK members laughed, then looked at U-Know. They could see and feel the love and happiness he was experiencing right at that exact moment. They were all very happy for their friend.

A new and bright day was finally going to start for their friend. He was going to share the succeeding wonderful days of his life with the one and only girl he had ever loved.

"Has Mr. and Mrs. Lee arrived yet?" Jaejoong suddenly asked.

"Yes, they have. They are already with Jonathan and the others," U-Know answered.

"I still can't believe that the police still can't find the guy who hit Lora," Max said as he shook his head.

"They say they don't have any lead and any other clues as to who the criminal is. So it will be very difficult to find him now . . ." Xiah said.

"Let's just be thankful that the criminal was still kind enough to bring Lora to Dr. Lee's house," Micky said.

"Yes . . .Lora's very lucky indeed," Jaejoong said.

"Mr. And Mrs. Lee were sure very nice to take care of Lora for more than a year . . . . while she had amnesia," Max said with a smile.

"Yes . . . they are very nice people. And I will forever be grateful to both of them. Without them, Lora would have died . . . .And without Lora, I will never be this happy," U-Know said with a smile.

After a few more minutes, everybody finally started to get ready. The wedding was about to start.

Xiah, Jaejoong, Micky and Max started to sing "Forever Love". When Lora finally appeared, everyone marvelled at how beautiful she was. As she approached U-Know . . . .U-Know's heart kept on pounding. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to marry Lora. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. He was very happy and thankful. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the most beautiful woman he had ever met . . . the only one he had ever loved and will only love.

He promised to himself that he would spend his life making her happy, and he was never going to make her cry ever again.

The wedding finally ended with U-Know kissing Lora very passionately as everyone clapped and cheered the newly weds.

**CHAPTER 28**

U-Know looked at the locket on the table. Lora had worn it today . . . .on their wedding. He slowly took out the note from his wallet and placed it beside the locket. Then he remembered something else and smiled. He hurriedly took out the box of chocolates he had asked Jaejoong to buy for him. And he also placed it beside the note and the locket.

Lora had just come out of the shower. And she noticed U-Know looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Take a look . . . . " U-Know said with a sweet smile.

Lora hurriedly went to U-Know' side. And she looked at what was laid out on the table. She picked up the note and read it.

Lora smiled. Then he looked at U-Know.

"You kept my note?" she asked him.

"Yes . . . .just like you kept my locket . . . ." U-Know answered.

"And the chocolates?" she asked him again.

"During the time you weren't by my side, I always ate chocolates whenever I felt tired or sad and whenever I am missing you," U-Know answered.

Lora didn't know what to say. She was so touched. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" U-Know asked with concern, as he wiped away Lora's tears with his hand.

"No . . .you didn't do anything wrong . . . . I am crying . . . .because I am so happy. I never thought I could ever be this happy . . . .Thank you . . . .Thank you . . . .for loving me . . . .for waiting for me . . . ."

"I should be the one thanking you. I have done so many hurtful things to you, but you still loved me. I promise I'll do my best to make you happy. And no matter what happens . . . .I will always be by your side. Thank you for entering my life and being my wife . . . ." U-Know said with love in his eyes.

Lora looked into U-Know' eyes. Lora could finally see the love she had been dreaming of since she was a little girl.

U-Know slowly kissed Lora . . . .He had been dreaming about this moment for a very long time. U-Know's kiss was very gentle and sweet at first. But as time passed, his kiss deepened and became more passionate. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He slowly untied Lora's robe. And within seconds, he was already carrying her to their bed.

He gently laid Lora on the bed, and he started to kiss her again. Lora kissed U-Know passionately as well. She had also been dreaming of making love to him. She loved him with all her heart.

Now that she was his wife. She can finally give herself to him without any hesitation. She belonged to him now . . . .and he belonged to her.

There was nothing stopping them now. They could finally express their true feelings for each other.

As U-Know made to Lora. He could feel her heart beating very fast. U-Know felt he was the happiest man in the world. He was finally making love to the only girl he has ever given his heart to. And from now on, he was going to show her and make her feel how much he loved her . . . .every night . . . . every day . . . .for the rest of their lives.

"Good morning!" Lora said as she kissed U-Know on the forehead.

"Morning already? Come back to bed. . . ." U-Know said.

"Come on . . . .You promised me we were going out today," Lora said with a smile.

"Okay . . . ." U-Know replied with a smile.

"Before you get out of bed . . . .Here take this . . ." Lora said as she hurriedly pushed a piece of chocolate into U-Know's mouth. She was sitting beside him on the bed.

"Chocolate? Why so early in the morning?" U-Know asked as he started to chew the chocolate.

"Well . . . .I just thought that since we are going out today . . . .You're going to be very tired so I just wanted to give you the chocolate in advance . . ." Lora answered with a sweet smile.

U-Know felt touched by what Lora said. He was truly very lucky.

"Since it's too early to go out . . . . Why don't we just stay here and do something else?" U-Know asked.

"Like what?" Lora asked innocently.

U-Know suddenly hugged Lora and drew her close. Then he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Do you really have to ask what I want to do?" U-Know asked with a naughty smile.

"U-Know . . . . .It's already morning . . . .Aren't you tired yet?" Lora said with a naughty smile as well.

"No . . . . I'll never get tired of making love to you. Come here . . . I want to hug you. . . ." U-Know said with a devilish smile.

"No! Catch me first!" Lora said with a laugh. She quickly jumped out of bed avoiding U-Know's hand.

"Here I come . . . . . I am gonna catch you and then I'm going to tie you to the bed so you can't get away from me . . . ." U-Know said while laughing.

U-Know ran after Lora. They happily ran around the room chasing and laughing at one another. They were like children playing. U-Know and Lora were both very happy. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. And they have promised each other while they were making love the night before that they will always be by each other's side no matter what happens . . . . Guiding . . . . Taking care . . . . Understanding . . . . Supporting . . . . . Protecting . . . . And loving each other until the end of time.........


End file.
